


The Predisposition of Miss Elizabeth Bennet

by HunterQuinn



Category: Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterQuinn/pseuds/HunterQuinn
Summary: What if Lydia eloped with Mr Wickham later in the narrative and Elizabeth had never reconciled with Mr Darcy visiting Pemberley with her Aunt and Uncle? What if Elizabeth had to visit Mr Darcy in London to ask for his help? Will he simply throw her out or try to prove himself worthy of her? Follow this new imagining to see if our favourite couple fight to fall in love.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy, Elizabeth Bennet/George Wickham, Georgiana Darcy/George Wickham, Lydia Bennet/George Wickham
Comments: 31
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I will continue to post full versions of stories on here initially and then submit to publishers after. I apologise if you have only just found this story as I had not thought I would ever attract the interest of publishers!**

**Please enjoy x.**

**p.s I have also began another story which I will start posting within the next week.**

It was a windy and overcast late September morning, as Elizabeth Bennet stood before the imposing residence of Darcy House situated in the fashionable and affluent Grosvenor Square, London. Elizabeth stood rooted to the spot with her heart beating an erratic staccato of uncertainty and fear in her ears. As the sun had not yet risen, she was aware that being here was most improper, but what choice did she have? She had to be sure he was there to receive her. She had hoped to never see Mr Darcy again and most definitely did not want to ask him for help. A shudder of apprehension coursed through her. Elizabeth was under no illusion that he would want to see her, not after the words they threw at each other during their last meeting at Hunsford. The universe was clearly amusing itself at her expense, but given her current predicament, desperate times called for desperate measures and Elizabeth was desperate.

How could her sister, Lydia, be so foolish and downright selfish to have eloped with Mr Wickham? Her father and Uncle Gardiner had been tirelessly searching for them for the past two days, with no luck. The only bit of information they had managed to glean was that they were last seen entering London but not beyond. With any luck, that would mean that they were still here in London. Elizabeth flinched at the memory of the look on her father's face when he had received the letter from Colonel Forster telling them of Lydia's reckless decision. She had never witnessed her father in so much pain before and it broke her heart. She shook her head to try to dispel the unpleasant memory.

Her mother, of course, had taken to her bed and has since been diligent in telling anyone and everyone of how she had never been fooled by Mr Wickham, of how Mr Bingley would never come back for Jane now and how Jane should have done something more to secure his affection. Poor, sweet Jane! Jane was truly the better person. Elizabeth knew, had she been the one on the receiving end of such derision, she would not have borne it so well.

Not five hours ago, Elizabeth and her Aunt Gardiner had waited for her Papa and uncle past midnight, hoping that they would come back with Lydia in tow. Unfortunately, they had once again returned home empty-handed, with nothing to show for their efforts and no more leads. It had been two days since Elizabeth and her father had arrived at the Gardiner's, to begin searching for Lydia and Mr Wickham. Elizabeth had watched her father walk into the parlour last evening as though there was a great weight about his shoulders, pulling him down into oblivion. Ever since the letter had been received, her father had not looked at her, his shame at his failure to protect his children emanating from him.

Elizabeth had been careful not to remind her family of Wickham's connection to Mr Darcy as she did not think she would be able to take the humiliation of coming face-to-face with him again. She would only seek him out if they truly had no other options. Her family had all heard from Mr Wickham, how ill he had been treated by Mr Darcy. In truth was another reason for her hesitancy in approaching Mr Darcy. She could not help but wonder that if Mr Darcy had been of a kinder disposition and honoured his late father's will, Mr Wickham would have the living he had been promised. Perhaps then he would not have become such a scoundrel!

As everyone was about to retire, Elizabeth realised that they had exhausted all of their options and knew she would have to speak with Papa and Uncle Gardiner about asking Mr Darcy for his assistance in the matter. She had stood nervously, halting them by the door.

"Papa, Uncle I…", her words were cut off when Mr Bennet suddenly gasped, clutching at his chest before falling against the door frame and collapsing to the floor in a heap. Elizabeth recalled her Aunt's scream followed by a rush of activity. Upon closer inspection, it became clear her father's head had collided with the handle on the door causing an angry cut on his forehead. Her uncle applied pressure to the wound and ordered his staff to make haste and call for the doctor immediately. Dr Jones had recently just finished delivering a baby not far from her Uncle's residence and had arrived in less than quarter of an hour. After he had examined her father, he sat with them all in a separate room and gravely diagnosed that Mr Bennet had suffered a heart attack. He would need plenty of bed rest to prevent any further deterioration of the heart.

"Unfortunately, the wound he sustained to his head would add an extra strain to his body as it mended. This means that the next couple of days will be critical. We need to watch to make sure he does not contract an infection, which in turn could lead to a fever." Upon seeing the fear evident in Elizabeth's eyes, he continued. "Do not worry, it is not all grave. There is much hope, thanks to your quick-thinking Mr Gardiner in applying pressure to the wound. You have ensured Mr Bennet did not lose too much blood." Dr Jones had informed them.

"Thank you, Doctor for coming here as quickly as you did." said Mrs Gardiner, giving her husband's hand a squeeze.

"Not all Ma'am. I shall leave you now, but if anything should change in his condition, send for me immediately. Now, do try to get some sleep. I am sure this has been a great shock, but Mr Bennet will need you all at your best and alert." With that he said his final farewell and a few words of reassurance as Mr Gardiner saw him out.

"Lizzy, please try not to be too frightened. These things always appear worse than they are. Try to rest, Dr Jones is correct, we will be of no use to him if we are tired and not thinking clearly," reassured her Aunt.

"I believe you are right. Thank you, Aunt, as always. I will go and visit Papa before I retire and shall see you in the morning." said Elizabeth trying but failing to produce a smile.

Elizabeth sat with her father whilst he slept watching his breathing, unable to clear her mind enough to sleep. She wondered what would become of them if her father passed away… Mr Collins would waste no time in making Longbourn his 'Humble abode'. She rolled her eyes and felt the bile rise in her throat at the thought of that silly buffoon sitting in her father's chair, in her father's study! Her Aunt and Uncle Gardiner would do their best to help, but with three little ones, they would only be able to do so much.

In light of all this, Elizabeth knew that she had to put her pride aside and do what must be done. Her only hope was that Mr Darcy could find enough generosity in his heart to listen to her and provide some information about Mr Wickham to direct their search—or if he did not want to speak with her, if she could get him to agree to receive her uncle later that day. After their last conversation and the fact that they had never gotten along or agreed upon anything!

"Do not worry Papa, I shall fix this. I shall bring Lydia home!" Elizabeth vowed as she had placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

A passing carriage jolted Elizabeth back to the present, the harsh winds whipped around Elizabeth's face, mirroring her inner turmoil. With a shake of her head, she focused her gaze once more on the large ornate oak doors in front of her, every bit as intimidating as their master. Drawing in a long and steadying breath, she raised her hand, decisively lifted the heavy knocker, which bore the Darcy family crest and knocked before she could change her mind. Elizabeth barely had time to withdraw her hand, for within seconds the door opened to reveal an imperious looking butler dressed in smart livery. Upon seeing her standing there alone, he opened the door a fraction more and stared at her.

"Yes?"

Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak, but her nerves betrayed her, and no sound came out. The butler continued to stare at her, his expression shifting from puzzlement to concern and then back again.

"Miss…?"

Recovering herself, Elizabeth stated that she had come to see Mr Darcy. The butler opened the door a fraction more and cast a look around to see if she had a chaperone or companion, but found there was none.

"The master is not receiving calls at this time; it is rather early Miss." stated the butler and went to close the door. Elizabeth stuck her hand out halting his progress.

"Please, this is a matter of great importance and urgency. I trust he will agree to speak with me." pleaded Elizabeth, her desperation causing her to speak louder than intended.

"Does Mr Darcy know you Miss…?" he enquired discreetly, taking note of her clothes. Knowing by way of her dress, she most definitely was not that kind of 'Lady'. But, why would she be here at this time of the morning and asking for an audience with his master? He knew his master to be a fair and honest man but hardly the most approachable.

"Forgive me, my name is Miss Elizabeth Bennet. My family and I have been acquainted with Mr Darcy for almost a year."

The butler gave her a shrewd look, taking in her appearance once more. She was sure looked positively wild given the weather. Self-consciously, she moved her hand to her hair, hoping her bonnet had provided her hair with some protection from the strong winds she had been standing in for a lot longer than she had planned.

"Very well Miss Bennet. I am not sure if he has left his apartments yet, but I will tell him of your arrival." Said the butler. He could not explain why, but he felt compelled to help this young Miss Bennet. It might be that she mildly resembled his late wife or perhaps he was getting soft in his old age.

"That is very kind of you. I would only need a few moments of his time."

Hesitating a fraction, the Butler said, "Miss Bennet, I'm sure there will be no issue for you to come inside and wait in the foyer." he said, opening the door wider to allow her entry.

"I am most appreciative Mr…?"

"My name is Jarvis," said the butler offering a bow.

"I thank you, Mr Jarvis," Elizabeth offered a small smile and went inside.

The butler closed the door and turned towards Elizabeth, ensured that she was settled before he left her alone, while he went in search of Mr Darcy. _Don't thank me yet_ , thought Jarvis as he proceeded down the hall towards the study. Mr Darcy had not been himself of late and most definitely would not appreciate this intrusion so early.

* * *

Fitzwilliam Darcy sat alone in his study nursing a brandy, thinking over the last five months. Not usually one who was ever partial to spirits it was had become the perfect balm for his heartache. He had yet to make it to bed, and he was starting to feel a dull ache in his head. He released a deep sigh rubbing at his eyes, trying to ease their strain. He pushed himself to stand, running his hands through his unruly hair, down across his jaw and grimacing as he discovered the roughness of his chin. He glanced about the room, dimly lit only by the fire burning in the grate. His gaze resting for a moment on the contents of the dinner tray his butler had insisted on bringing him, still lying where he had placed it untouched, before returning his tired gaze to the bottom of his almost empty brandy glass.

Everything he knew about himself, everything others expected of him, and everything he had been taught meant nothing after that horrible day at the parsonage. He had made a complete fool of himself putting his pride and sense aside, placing his heart on a plate before the woman he loved, who had mercilessly ripped it to pieces. Darcy dealt with his heartbreak the only way that he knew how. He ignored it and threw himself into running his estates and finding new investments. Knocking back the remaining contents of his glass, he flinched at the painful memories now assaulting him. How could he have been such a fool to think that she had returned his feelings? He had believed, without a doubt, that Miss Bennet would welcome his proposal! It was laughable! The only thing that had benefited from his anguish was his wealth which had grown proportionately to his heartbreak.

More hurtful than Miss Bennet's dismissal, was the expression of disgust and pity on her face. She treated him with such disdain, professing that _"He was the last man in the world she could ever be prevailed upon to marry."_ Even at such a moment, she found a way to laugh at him. _"Your arrogance, your conceit, and your selfish disdain of the feelings of others…"_ She accused him of ruining her sister's happiness and, even worse, of being responsible for Wickham's 'misfortunes'! Ha! "His misfortunes indeed." He muttered to bitterly, closing his eyes and trying to shake her voice from his mind as he walked over to the sideboard and poured himself another generous helping of his quickly decreasing brandy. Turning, with brandy he walked over to the window behind his desk and peaked behind the curtains. Still dark he thought, choosing to leave them closed. He returned to sitting in the plush leather armchair that had belonged to his father before him, with another heavy sigh.

Darcy recalled leaving the parsonage and returning to Rosings. He had locked himself in his room and wallowed in self-pity for hours. He eschewed dinner with his relatives that evening, choosing instead to spend the night writing to her, explaining and justifying his actions! He had behaved with the best of intentions and he would defend himself; however, in doing so, he saw that he would be revealing his and his beloved sister's most painful secrets. In the end, after walking the Grove for an hour in the hope of seeing her, he lost his nerve and up his return to his room at Rosings, he threw the letter into the fire. It would be too dangerous to his sister to have these circumstances committed to paper. Why should he care of her opinion of him? It is not as if they will see each other again, they hardly mixed in the same circles.

Mr Darcy had returned to London as quickly as possible with the sole purpose of forgetting Elizabeth Bennet. He told no one of what had happened and had naively hoped that by immersing himself in his regular routine and throwing himself into the managing of his estates he would quickly conquer his infatuation with her. And he had partially succeeded in that effort only - food seemed to have lost its taste. He would lay awake at night thinking of her and what could have been had they never met and though Mr Darcy was loath to admit it, he spent more time imagining what could have been had Miss Elizabeth said yes...

He had been persuaded that the best course of action to fix his mood, would be to get back out into society and find a suitable bride and beget an heir; however, he kept comparing every suitable young lady to Miss Bennet. They all seemed to come up lacking. Gah! When had he become such a love-sick cliché? What a wretchedly pathetic wretch he was!

It was then that he heard someone knocking incessantly on his study door. Surely his household knew by now not to disturb him so early. He tried to ignore this intrusion into his solitude, but the knocking persisted. Slamming his fist to the desk, he uncharacteristically bellowed harshly.

"GO AWAY!"

The door opened slowly, and Jarvis entered much to his master's annoyance…Darcy levelled him with a withering glare.

"Good morning sir, my apologies for disturbing you. But there is a young woman requesting to see you." Jarvis said with a lift of his eyebrows as he inched toward the curtains in an attempt to open them.

"What?" said Darcy watching Jarvis' steady progress across the room, straightening objects along the way and 'tsk'-ing as he passed his untouched food tray.

"There is an unescorted young lady her to see-" he said inching closer still to the curtains

"Yes, I heard you the first time Jarvis. Tell her I am busy and not receiving visitors. There now, you have no need to open the drapes," snapped Darcy.

"Sir, I would have done so, as per your instruction... however, she explained that she is an acquaintance of yours and would only need a moment of your time. She said that the matter was urgent, and she looks very distressed sir," explained Jarvis as he lit the two candles nearest to him.

"I see," said Mr Darcy pinching the bridge of his nose in agitation. Normally, he would not be swayed once he had decided not to receive visitors, especially at this hour. On the other hand, Jarvis had served his father before him, never before offering further explanation when he had been given specific instructions.

"Does the lady have a name?" added Mr Darcy after a brief hesitation.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet, sir."

Darcy blanched and stood abruptly, nearly upsetting his drink and catching his elbow on the side of the desk.

"Jarvis, are you certain?" he asked, absent-mindedly rubbing the ache from his elbow.

"Yes, quite certain, sir," he replied, taken aback by the extreme reaction from his normally staid master. "Shall I send her in?"

Darcy nodded slowly. Once the door closed, he expelled a loud breath, stood up and began to pace back and forth behind his desk as he hit his palm to his forehead. _What on earth was she doing here? Damn, why did he agree to see her?_ He needed to compose himself and above all else, act as unaffected by her presence as he could.

He paused in front of the desk deciding to look for some correspondence or paperwork to go over, so he looked busy when she came in. He instantly changed his mind, tugging at his cravat he leant on the wall by the window and reached for a book he could have been reading, perching on the edge of his desk with the book... "No, no, no far too contrived!" He was acting like a bloody simpleton. "What are you doing? Just sit behind your desk man. This is your study after all, where else would you be?" said Darcy berating himself for his nerves. Once he had seated himself behind his desk, he took a few deep breaths in an attempt gain some equanimity.

Unfortunately, it was not that easy knowing Elizabeth was here!

In London!

In his house!

After all these months!

Darcy tried mentally to prepare himself for seeing Miss Bennet again, but how could anything prepare him for this?

* * *

Once left alone, Elizabeth shivered, her teeth chattering slightly as she stood in the vacuous foyer and allowing herself to look around at the opulence surrounding her.

"To think of all this, I could have been mistress." She muttered to herself.

She could hear the movements towards the back of the property as the servants began their daily chores. She was surprised to see that it had been tastefully decorated and not garishly so, like - Rosings Park. But then she recalled that Mr Darcy did not seem to be in favour of the bright colours and fripperies that so many men of the ton and those of wealth chose in their fashions. Honestly did a man really need to have a jewel to adorn his shoes, walking cane and cravat!

The sound of footsteps broke her musings. Elizabeth clasped her hands in front of her trying to hide her increasing nervousness and discomfort as the butler approached her. She had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach at the worried look on the butler's face and knew then that Mr Darcy had refused her request to speak with him. She had been such a fool to think that the great Mr Darcy of Pemberley, Lord of all he surveys, would lower himself to -

"The master will see you in his study. If you would allow me," He gestured to her pelisse, gloves and bonnet. It took a moment for Elizabeth to remove her outerwear and pass them to Jarvis to hang them. "If you will please follow me Miss Bennet, I will show you to Mr Darcy."

Elizabeth's knees felt weak. Mr Darcy had agreed to see her. Did this mean that he would help her? Or did he simply want to witness her downfall for himself and have the satisfaction of throwing her out onto the street?

"Miss Bennet?"

"Yes?"

"If you would please follow me…" the butler said with his left arm extended in the direction he was to take her.

Elizabeth barely managed a small nod and followed the butler on unsteady legs. As they drew further into the house, Elizabeth did not take notice of where she was being led, she was too preoccupied with trying to figure out what she would say once she was face-to-face with Mr Darcy. She had to compose herself so she could speak with him in a calm and reasonable manner. Nervously, she patted her hair and smoothed the skirts of her lavender day dress. All too soon Jarvis had stopped in front of yet another impressive door, Elizabeth had been so engrossed by her thoughts and looking about her, that she very near barrelled into the back of his willowy frame. The butler raised his pristine white gloved hand, knocked twice upon the solid oak and waited.

"Enter."

A deep voice beckoned from within. The butler responded by opening the door before them and Elizabeth's heart began to pound a little harder.

"Miss Bennet to see you sir," announced Jarvis with a bow.

He stepped to the side allowing Elizabeth to enter and waited. Jarvis gave her a small, barely perceptible nod of encouragement, which made her warm to him further. Not entirely certain that her legs wouldn't give out any moment, Elizabeth squared her shoulders and drew herself up to her full height and stepped into the lion's den, ready for battle.


	2. Chapter 2

*** This story is copyright protected.**

The door closed behind her with a click, and a lump formed in her throat. Taking a moment to allow her eyes to adjust to the darkness in the room, she did not immediately see Mr Darcy sitting behind his desk. The heavy velvet curtains, which looked near black in this lighting were drawn and there was only the dim light from the fireplace and a few candles to illuminate the room. It was then that she saw him, his presence screaming for her attention. He did not stand to greet her, he sat motionless, his face partially hidden in the shadows as he regarded her. Elizabeth was never one to be easily intimidated, she had always found the courage to stand her ground, when she was nervous or unsure of a situation.

"Mr Darcy," she curtsied.

He stood then, walking around his desk and stopping before her, severe in his customary dark attire. Elizabeth noticed he was missing his jacket; his black waist coat and breeches were a stark contrast to his brilliant white dress shirt. He stopped several feet away, making sure to maintain a substantial distance from her. Mr Darcy, even from his current position towered over her, all six foot plus of him. _Had he always been quite so tall?_ thought Elizabeth distractedly.

Mr Darcy's eyes bore down into hers… the deep depths of stormy grey gaze made her want to flee and hide. How can his eyes be so cold but burn so bright? She took in his rugged appearance and the aristocratic lines of his face, disapproving and hard. As he took another step toward her, the light emanating from the flames in the grand fireplace, cast a dark and menacing shadow over his countenance. For a moment he looked like the devil himself, and her stomach clenched as a chill ran through her, curling her toes and making the hairs on her neck stand to attention.

Mr Darcy could do nothing more than stare at Elizabeth.

He did not wish to acknowledge it, but by God she was lovely, although a little paler and more fragile than usual. The brown tresses he had imagined running his fingers through, more times than he would care to admit, were slightly dishevelled as though she had been on another of her long walks she was known for. Miss Bingley would certainly have something to say about the way her hair was arranged but then that woman was hardly at the height of fashion! Finally, his gaze rested on her fine eyes. Elizabeth's eyes were still as expressive as ever, but they were shadowed by a mixture of feelings he did not recognise as she gazed at him with… uncertainty? Hatred? He frowned to himself. _Why was she still so damn difficult to read?!_

"Mr Darcy are you not going to address me? I assume you have not gone deaf or become mute since we last spoke?" _well done Elizabeth antagonize the man whose help you need_! They were not going to get anywhere if he continued to stand there looking at her and not speaking.

Mr Darcy bowed, remembering his manners motioning to a leather armchair at the opposite end of the large fireplace between them. "Please have a seat." She moved forward slowly, eyeing him uncertainly, and gently lowered herself onto the edge of the armchair. She shook her head when he gestured toward the glass pitcher of water on the side table. Her posture was rigid as she watched him move to the opposite chair but not sit in it. At least, she wasn't the only one that felt uncomfortable. Good!

It became quickly apparent that Mr Darcy was not going to make this easy on her. He just stood there and continued to glare down at her, not trying to start any sort of conversation. Did he not wish to know why she was there? Or was this purely a show of how inconsequential she was to him? She would find the latter easier to believe, if she hadn't seen a glimpse of curiosity in his gaze before his cold and aloof mask fell back into place making him impossible to read.

He turned from her abruptly going to refill his drink from the decanter sitting on the sideboard by his desk and Elizabeth released the breath she did not realise she had been holding. She used this time to look about the room. The wall on the right-hand side of the room was covered in bookshelves from floor to ceiling, with a richly upholstered striped settee with gold feet and a matching armchair sitting next to it. On the side of the room where she was sitting, she looked down at the expensive Turkish rug beneath her feet, feeling slightly out of place in her palatial surroundings and trying to hide her worn shoes under the hem of her gown.

After Mr Darcy had poured himself a drink, he faced her again exhaling loudly, he kept his gaze trained on his glass seeming more preoccupied with the amber liquid than her. Elizabeth, becoming impatient, cleared her throat and spoke in a voice louder than intended.

"Mr Darcy, I thank you for agreeing to speak with me without a prior appointment. You must understand that I would not have imposed upon you if I could see any other way." Mr Darcy had not even given her the courtesy of looking at her whilst she was addressing him. "Sir, I imagine my asking anything of you is repugnant to you, but I know that you are an honourable gentleman and you -"

"Now you believe that I am an honourable gentleman," laughed Mr Darcy bitterly. Her eyes widened in shock. "Very convenient. You think you can fool me, now that you need something from me?"

"I beg your pardon," replied Elizabeth affronted. "I know my being here cannot be easy, I can assure you that I am not finding this very enjoyable myself. I would beg that you hear what I have come here to say, not for my sake, but for the sake of my family."

"Your family's sake? You, who found more faults in my character than I care to count! I wonder, did you take delight in entertaining your entire family with the story of my proposal and in turn your refusal of it? Did you laugh and mock and tease me as you are so fond of doing?" said Mr Darcy taking a rather substantial gulp of the amber liquid.

"Sir I understand you are still angry. But I can assure you, I have told no one of our… conversation in Kent," she said in an attempt to dampen his ire. Elizabeth had come here with a purpose and would not be chased away. Her courage always rose at every attempt to intimidate her.

He should ask her to leave and refuse to help her. Why had he even agreed to see her in the first place? He had no responsibility for her nor her family. He owed her nothing.

"Why are you here, Miss Bennet?" he asked harshly.

"I need your help, sir," she said clasping her hands in her lap.

"Well that is fairly obvious," he huffed, arching a brow, he asked, "How exactly may I be of assistance?"

"It is Mr Wickham, sir..." she hesitated as she looked up at him. Elizabeth knew, once she told Mr Darcy, she would be tainted by association. It was one thing to have someone look down their nose at you because they thought they were superior, but it was another thing entirely to give them the proof that justified their feelings. A small part of her hoped this may even induce in him a sense of relief that she had refused his proposal. Anything that might make him more inclined to help them.

"Mr Wickham?" he frowned. The shock evident in his features. He was not expecting that, every muscle in his body tensed, almost painfully. Darcy reacted instantly, moving to the front of the chair opposite Elizabeth and pulling it closer to her as he sat down. "Has he hurt you in any way?" he said gazing upon her.

"No, he has not hurt me, at least not directly..." taking a deep breath she said, "He has eloped with my youngest sister, Lydia, and we cannot find them. I have come to you today in the hope for any insight or information you can provide on Mr Wickham to locate them… his habits, where he lodges in town."

It took a second for her words to register in his mind, and after a long pause of hesitation, Darcy let out a nervous bubble of laughter. Really this was the icing on top of the cake! Wickham really was a scourge upon this earth. He should have listened to his cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam, and put a bullet between his eyes. He could not describe the relief he felt at her words. She was unharmed! Goodness how changeable he was! Before she had entered his study, he had wanted nothing more to do with her. He wanted Elizabeth to pay for making a fool of him; however, the second he thought she had been hurt he was ready to take on Napoleon and his entire army single-handedly! Elizabeth, unfortunately, misinterpreted his laughter as a direct insult flung toward her and her family, and was on her feet in an instant. Coming towards him with rage radiating from every fibre of her being. Even with him sitting and she standing, his face was but an inch or so below hers.

"How dare you! What gives you the right to judge?" she questioned him; hands clenched into fists by her side. "I knew coming here was a mistake. You are just as proud and disagreeable as you ever were in Hertfordshire! Perhaps if you had treated Mr Wickham better, he may not have become a man of such devious and dishonourable tendencies." his face so close, her hand itched to strike it. How well it would look with nice red welt in the shape of her hand upon it.

Her words cut him to the quick. Disbelief overwhelmed him. She really thought so little of his character. He placed his hands on the arms of the chair and stood towering over her once more. Elizabeth backed away a few steps as she saw his expression darken.

"I see you have found a way to make this my fault and besmirch my character further! How original." he threw back. "And you are known in Hertfordshire for your quick wit and intelligence. When really, you are just like any other silly little girl with her head buried in a romance novel, who fell for a scoundrel's charms!"

"You are despicable! What happened to you to make you so hard and cruel?" she hissed looking up at him.

"I believe that would be you, madam." he regretted his choice of words instantly he saw the rage and hurt flash in her eyes. She retreated to the other side of the room breathing heavily, seeming to draw into herself. After a few moments, Mr. Darcy broke her reverie. "Contemplating your sins?" he drawled from across the room still smarting at her comments, his lips twisting humourlessly. He placed his glass on the mantle, the drink was not helping him to keep his emotions in check.

"Well then, what is it you require of me Miss Bennet? Are you going to be dreadfully predictable and ask me for money? and if so, what will you be offering in return?" he regretted his words the moment they had left his lips. There was no other person alive that caused him to lose control of his emotions like the fierce creature standing before him.

"I knew this would be a mistake!" said Elizabeth lifting her hands in exasperation and letting them fall to her sides with a clap upon each of her hips. She turned pointing at him as she spoke, "But I had hoped that you might not be the offensive and unfeeling man you were in Hertfordshire," spat Elizabeth, "Hateful man!" she threw at him under her breath.

"Hate me all you want," he said with a bitter laugh. "What do you expect me to believe, hmm? You come here in the small hours of the morning, unchaperoned." he looked away then, shoulders tense, trying to hide the emotions warring within. He knew she would never offer herself, but he wanted to insult her as she had insulted him, just a little.

"I came here because I have no other choice. I did not think you were one of those men who would extort my need for their own personal gain."

"Whatever you think of my character, you know that not to be the case Miss Bennet. You insulted me and I responded in the same manner. You can stop pretending to feel affronted by my comments. There is nothing stopping you from leaving." he said inclining his head toward the door with his hands on his hips.

"I do not know what to think of you, Mr Darcy. I have tried many times to sketch your character, and I still cannot make you out. I ask myself, does he seek to exact some vengeance upon my person and my family, that he deemed so decidedly below his own, for my refusal of his hand? Or is he simply trying to amuse himself?"

"You are so quick to call me out for my pride and prejudice towards your family and all the flaws in my character. Yet, you come to me full of spite and cutting words trying to tear me down, all the while, trying to use my affections, which I had declared five months ago, to use for your own advantage. Tell me, what does that say of your character madam?" sneered Darcy, a cruel smile contorting his features.

"It is very apparent that those sentiments have long since dissipated - your good opinion once lost is lost forever is it not, sir?" taunted Elizabeth. She had begun this conversation calmly, but he had a way of making her lose her temper in an instant. Her embarrassment was lessened slightly by the fact that the normally staid, haughty, and impenetrable Mr Darcy's handsome face was currently shifting between enraged shades of purple and red. She wondered distractedly whether her composure in the face of true provocation had ever been tested like this before.

His smile vanished. "I can see that you still take great pleasure in professing opinions that are not your own Miss Bennet. I have had months to think about the words we hurled at each other that day." He turned away leaning an arm against the mantle of the fireplace. He added in a rough voice, "Trust that I am not the same man that I was then."

All that could be heard for was the clock ticking on the mantle. Darcy seemed mesmerised by the flames licking at the coal in the fireplace. Elizabeth approached him from across the room remembering why she was there. She must get him to co-operate or Lydia and their reputations would be lost forever. Her poor family needed her. She tried to calm herself enough to appeal to Mr Darcy one last time. She closed her eyes and took in a deep steadying breath.

"Mr Darcy, I understand that we do not always see eye-to-eye, and you have every reason to want nothing to do with me," she whispered, trying valiantly to fight back the tears threatening to overwhelm her. "I would not have come here if it could have been avoided, but my family and I received an express three nights ago, informing us that Lydia had eloped from Brighton with Mr Wickham. We are in desperate need of your help sir. Is there any information you could provide that would aid us in finding Mr Wickham? Anything at all? My family know not of my coming here and approaching you..." Elizabeth trailed off, unsure of how to continue, her voice cracking with emotion.

Mr Darcy turned to face her, ready for another cross word, but upon seeing her distress, his expression softened and with a heavy sigh he gestured to the chair she had previously vacated. Once she had seated herself, he spoke.

"Very well, Miss Elizabeth. You have my full attention. Is this absolutely certain?" said Darcy sitting before her once more. Elizabeth nodded jerkily.

"Yes, sir. It has been confirmed by Colonel Forster and his wife. With your consent, I would like to return tomorrow with my Uncle Gardiner to discuss this fully and hopefully with your guidance, -"

"Why would you accompany your Uncle Gardiner?" Mr Darcy interrupted with a frown.

"I do not understand." She said looking perplexed.

"Is Mr Bennet not trying to recover Miss Lydia?" Darcy asked.

"My father was… " Elizabeth's voice wobbled, and she took another fortifying breath before continuing. "My father suffered a heart attack in the early hours of this morning Mr Darcy. He was standing when it struck him, causing him to fall and hit his head. We were told to monitor him closely as he has yet to regain consciousness. This will prevent him from being able to attend the meeting with my Uncle Gardiner should you agree to it." Mr Darcy released a curse under his breath running his fingers roughly through his hair and over his jaw and coming to rest there. I have treated her abominably, he thought as he looked at her tear rimmed, doe eyes.

"I am so sorry, Miss Elizabeth. What is your father's prognosis." asked Mr Darcy with a genuine concern which Elizabeth had not known him capable of.

"I am not sure, I... the doctor prescribed plenty of rest but said that his heart was in a weakened state." It all became too much. She could handle Mr Darcy's ire, but his sincere kindness caught her off guard, and Elizabeth could no longer hold back her tears. Burying her face in her hands she was overcome, as she wept quietly before him.

Darcy sat there feeling awkward and completely helpless. All the anger he had been harbouring towards her disappeared in an instant. His fury now shifting to Wickham for causing her this pain. She looked so small and fragile as she tried in vain to stem the tears, swiping at them with her fingers. He wanted nothing more than to hold her, comfort her and tell her everything would be all right, for he knew better than most, the pain that accompanied the loss of a parent. It was then he knew that he would help her. This was his brave Elizabeth who had walked three miles to comfort and nurse her ill sister back to health. He would make this right. He would bring that sparkle back into her eyes. The eyes that had captured him and haunted his dreams for many months now. He suddenly felt as though all breath had been knocked out of him. Lord help him, how can it be that after the torment he had borne these past months, he still wanted her.

"I will see your uncle later today, this afternoon if that is agreeable?" offered Mr Darcy sitting forward in his seat, resting his forearms on his thighs and leaning toward her. He went to embrace her hands within his own but lowered his hands and instead clasped them together, before she could see the awkward gesture.

She looked up, turning her tear stained face towards him in disbelief. "Sir, I, I… But…Truly?" stuttered Elizabeth, struggling to find the right words.

"Yes. Would it be acceptable for me to come to your Uncle Gardiner's home? I will be out for most of the morning attending to some business, but I will be able to call early in the afternoon."

"That would be most agreeable, Mr Darcy. Thank you." she said looking up at him in astonishment and was that hope? He could see she was valiantly trying to stop the stuttering breaths and stem her tears. Needing to be of use, he went and fetched a glass of water for her.

"Please, Miss Bennet… I would do what I could to help any family that had fallen victim to Mr Wickham," he said watching while she drank the water he had placed in her hands. She looked at him again, worrying at her lower lip with her teeth. This gesture was so endearing to him, he was in danger of pulling her into his arms and never letting her go. Before she spoke again, he stood abruptly and rang the bell for his butler.

"Jarvis will see you out, Miss Bennet. Good day." Mr Darcy said with a small bow.

He needed to sober up and gain some distance from her so that, he could think clearly. This morning had been completely unexpected, and he had best make a start in locating Wickham. Every time he saw him, he had hoped it would be the last, but alas he was not so fortunate. It seemed as though he would be plagued by this disease of a man for the rest of his days!

It took Elizabeth a moment to register his words dismissing her. Standing somewhat awkwardly she placed her glass on the table, self-consciously smoothing her skirts she walked to the door. She felt dejected and troubled by his abrupt dismissal. Mr Darcy had so suddenly changed and once again became inscrutable and emotionless, as if this were a business transaction. The frequency of his mood changes was very unsettling. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She had achieved her goal; he had agreed to help and would be meeting with her uncle that afternoon. Elizabeth just wished she could snap her fingers and be ensconced in her bed. Once she had slept, she was sure to feel much better and -

"Miss Elizabeth." Mr Darcy said cutting through her thoughts. She turned sharply towards him, colliding with the broad wall of Mr Darcy's chest, where coincidentally his very hard and very prominent pocket watch rested.

"Ouff!" Grunted Elizabeth. She stumbled, losing her balance from the impact. Mr Darcy's hands came up to grasp her shoulders to help steady her in a more stable position. She looked up and saw his face blanch and his jaw go slack as one hand reached around to hold the base of her head at the nape of her neck, a look of horror on his face.

* * *

Elizabeth could see that his eyes were fixed on her nose. She gradually became aware of the slow trickle of something warm on her top lip and gingerly touched it. Upon pulling her fingers away, she saw they were covered in blood. Elizabeth quickly became aware of the pain and began to feel a little woozy. Mr Darcy, noticing her panicked gaze, put his hands gently but firmly upon her shoulders and guided her to the nearby settee instructing her to pinch the bridge of her nose and tilt her head back.

"Forgive me, I am so embarrassed! I am sure it looks far worse than it is..." She really didn't want him to fuss, she just wanted to leave, of all the indignities! She felt herself blush... and then panicked. A blush couldn't make one bleed more, could it? Meanwhile, apologising profusely, Mr Darcy began searching for something. When he could not find it, he went to raid his desk.

She noticed Jarvis enter, and upon seeing her freeze. Goodness how odd they must appear to him. To his credit Jarvis did not betray any reaction to finding them thus.

"Jarvis!" Mr Darcy suddenly barked, making Elizabeth jump.

"Yes, sir?" said Jarvis.

"Please fetch a physician this instant for Miss Bennet and be quick about it man!"

"Blast! I must have left it at the club." He muttered as he began looking around, searching the drawers of his desk, underneath his desk, around his desk! Elizabeth couldn't help but enjoy how ruffled he was. He kept weaving in and out of her line of sight, his composure unravelling by the second. Elizabeth did her best to try to listen for his whereabouts; however, her current position made this somewhat difficult. When Mr Darcy re-entered her line of vision, she saw him walking toward her and forcefully tugging his cravat loose… no - surely, he does not mean to use his cravat on my nose. Has he lost his senses? That is far too intimate! She opened her mouth to voice her objection, when he covered it with the offending garment. _Honestly, how much has he had to drink?_

He gently used his cravat to clean the blood and stop the bleeding. "I am deeply sorry Miss Bennet. I didn't expect you to… I mean I had not -." said Mr Darcy fumbling for the right words.

"Mr Darcy, I hope that you are not implying that I am the one responsible for this." Elizabeth pushed his hand away and crossed her arms. Her embarrassment quickly replaced by irritation. It didn't help matters when she noticed a slight smile twisting the corner of his mouth.

"No, no, of course, not. I only meant to - it matters not. Please, try to relax and keep your head tilted back." He said comfortingly, trying not to be amused at how, even now, she could still be cross with him. "Everything will be all right." He then continued his ministrations, every so often searching for a part of his cravat not stained with her blood.

Narrowing her eyes at him in vexation, Elizabeth tried to respond with a sarcastic remark; however, Mr. Darcy was being so attentive, that he kept muffling any attempt at her being able to articulate anything. She gave up trying and had to content herself with a roll of her eyes. He kept muttering under his breath, but she couldn't quite make out what he was saying. She didn't suppose it mattered much as he didn't seem to be addressing her.

Having him so close, Elizabeth took the opportunity to study his features. He truly was very handsome, whether a scowl adorned his features or not. She could smell the warm, woodsy scent of his skin mixing with a tinge of the spirit he had been indulging in. His stern, full lips, which rarely smiled, sitting above a strong, square, and determined jaw covered with stubble, offered a slightly rugged air to his normally immaculate and prestige appearance. He had a straight aristocratic nose which sat between two high cheekbones. When her gaze moved up to study his eyes, earlier, she had not noticed the dark circles beneath them. He looked tired and weary. Around his eyes, she was surprised to find laugh lines and wondered who had put them there. He had certainly never smiled in her presence before. His grey eyes were framed with impossibly long lashes and contained blue hues and flecks of green rendering them not quite so cold and detached. Before, they had always appeared so merciless and unfeeling, but were now filled with concern, as he tried to clean the blood from her nose with the utmost care. A tousled lock of dark hair fell across his forehead giving him a boyish appearance, so at odds with his usual hauteur, that she wanted to brush it back so that she could see his eyes better. The thought shocked Elizabeth.

Mr Darcy, upon noticing the stiffening of her shoulders, realised his proximity to her was most likely making her uncomfortable and leaned back a fraction. What was the matter with him? Was he incapable of not acting the fool in her presence? At least her nose did not appear to be broken, although she might end up sporting a black eye, which would be hard to explain away. They sat in silence, both preoccupied with their own thoughts for a while awaiting the doctor's arrival. Darcy wondered how much longer it would take for the doctor to get there. He was unsure how much pressure he should apply to her nose. She hadn't said she was in any discomfort, but with his cravat pressed to the lower part of her face, how could she?

He thought of how hard he had tried to erase her from his memory. He had even consorted with a wealthy widow, Lady Hermione Barrington. She had been considered the darling of the ton when she made her come out her first season in London eight years prior. Her parents had pushed her into a marriage with Viscount Durrell, twenty-five years her senior, who passed away three years ago. As lovely as she was, however, her eyes did not sparkle with mischief, her hair did not carry the unique scent of honeysuckle and lemons, and she abhorred nature and being outdoors for fear of catching a too much sun.

Lady Barrington had always been very obvious in her regard towards him, at times being far too forward than was acceptable in polite society. Mr Darcy had been forced to attend a ball hosted by Aunt and Uncle Matlock who were tirelessly trying to find him a wife. He had taken a brief time to escape the crush of the ballroom, she followed and cornered him in one of the mazes. Lady Hermione had caught him at a weak moment, where he had allowed himself to be seduced by her. However, he quickly tired of her simpering ways and her constant compliments, which made her more like Caroline Bingley than his Elizabeth. She had not taken it very well when he called things off and told her he wished to part ways. In fact, he had only just dodged a vase flying at his head as he exited her townhouse which she still lived in, thanks to her son and heir to her husband's title.

Just then, Dr Cooper was announced and ordered more candles lit to illuminate the room. Darcy asked Elizabeth to continue holding his cravat to her nose as he went to apprise Dr Cooper of the details of their accident. After speaking with Darcy in hushed tones, the doctor moved to give Elizabeth a brief examination. He gently removed Mr Darcy's cravat frowning and shaking his head and looking at Mr Darcy over his spectacles, causing a slight redness to appear on Mr Darcy's cheeks. Upon leaning in and looking more closely over the doctor's shoulder, relief coursed through Mr Darcy as he could see that the bleeding had stopped, and the injury did not appear to be so bad as he had thought.

"Mr Darcy, sir, I understand that you are worried for your, ah, 'niece', but I cannot see to her injuries if you continue to block my light!" admonished Dr Cooper. Elizabeth blushed knowing full well the doctor did not believe her to be his niece and studiously looked anywhere but at the good doctor as he continued with his examination.

"Oh, of course. My apologies, Dr Cooper." mumbled Mr Darcy, stepping backwards and roughly raking a hand through his hair coming to rest at the nape of his neck. Who was this easily flappable and endearing man? Was this the real Mr Darcy? wondered Elizabeth. After a few more moments in silence Dr Cooper leant back and declared Elizabeth well. He said there would be some tenderness to the area, but she should not have any noticeable bruising as it would have started to discolour right away. "If you start to experience dizzy spells please contact me, I will come tend to your, ahem, 'niece'. Now miss, I prescribe plenty of fluids to soothe your sore head and no rigorous exercise for the next few days."

"Understood, thank you, doctor." said Elizabeth wincing as she nodded her head, as Mr Darcy escorted him to the door where Jarvis was waiting to see him out. A few words were exchanged, that she could not quite make out, before Mr Darcy turned back to her, informing her that his carriage was waiting outside to take her back to her aunt and uncle home.

"I sincerely thank you, Mr Darcy. I am sorry for disrupting your morning so thoroughly." she said trying to ease the uncertainty that was creeping in now that she was taking her leave.

"Miss Elizabeth, please try not to worry. I will speak with your Uncle later today; we will do everything we can to find Miss Lydia and make sure Mr Wickham does the honourable thing by her." Said Darcy as if sensing her thoughts.

"I thank you, sir. Until this afternoon then..."

"And Miss Elizabeth, do not mention you're coming here to visit me this morning. I will find a way to explain my calling on your family this afternoon." She gave him an assessing look, turning and following Jarvis out of his study.

Darcy watched Elizabeth go, taking in the soft sway of her hips and the elegant way in which she carried herself. He felt a fire in the pit of his stomach and a thrill ran through him. From this moment he would do everything in his power to save Lydia and be a man worthy of Miss Elizabeth. Enough was enough. He would not wallow in self-pity a minute longer. He walked back behind his desk and threw the curtains open ready to seize the day.

"JARVIS!"


	3. Chapter 3

***This story is copyright protected.**

Elizabeth could not recall her journey back to Gracechurch street. She paid no attention to the plush upholstery nor the houses whirring past. She was too preoccupied at her own daring to call upon a gentleman alone at his bachelor residence in the early hours of the morning! What if she had been recognised? She could have made everything so much worse! It was now starting to grow busy outside. How long had she been there? Would the Gardiner's be awake when she got back? She scrambled desperately for a suitable excuse but the best her addled brain could produce was to say that she had gone to walk in the park to clear her head. She was known for her early morning walks in Hertfordshire. They would surely disapprove of her venturing out so early and without a chaperone, but it would be far better than the truth.

Thankfully, her worrying was for nothing. She entered the house all was still quiet within, except for a few servants in the kitchen preparing breakfast. She crept up to her room, just managing to change into her night dress before collapsing upon her bed and promptly passed out, allowing her exhaustion to finally overtake her. Elizabeth was so exhausted, she managed to sleep through breakfast, her aunt waking her just before luncheon. Elizabeth lay abed a little longer, stretching her limbs, before everything that had happened came crashing back to her. With everything that had happened recently, she was now as confused as ever about her feelings towards both Mr Wickham and Mr Darcy. She sat up and rubbed her eyes to clear the sleep from them, crying out in pain, she had forgotten her accident. She cringed, remembering vividly how she had bled all over Mr Darcy's study, and the cherry atop the cake, was having him plug her nostrils with his cravat, she groaned to herself in mortification at the memory!

Her hand flew up to her mouth in horror! Had her aunt noticed? Elizabeth scrambled off of the bed and dashed to the small vanity table in the room, pausing before trying to prepare herself. After counting to five, she hesitantly stepped toward the looking glass. Breathing a relieved sigh, seeing that there was no obvious bruising. She simply looked tired. At least she could relax, knowing there was no interrogation awaiting her when she went downstairs.

After selecting her pale green day dress, it was not her favourite, but her choices were limited. In her rush Elizabeth, had only packed three dresses in her hasty departure for London. She laid it upon the bed and quickly hurried to get washed and dressed, ready to join her family downstairs. Her hair arranged in a simple bun, she checked her appearance once more before leaving the room, she found her thoughts dominated by her meeting with Mr Darcy, but it was not just the words spoken that had her so distracted, it was Mr Darcy's image. Though she loathed to admit it, she was trying to look her best for when he arrived later that afternoon, that is if he should decide to honour his promise and call upon her Uncle Gardiner as they had planned.

So distracted was she, that she nearly missed a step. Catching herself and grasping the wooden banister to regain her balance, Elizabeth leant against the wall with a hand on her heart and thought of how different he had looked. His glare was still sharp and cold as usual, but he had been unkempt with his unruly hair slightly longer than she was used to seeing it and the shadow of stubble across his jaw giving his usually polished visage a rugged and dangerous handsomeness. Begrudgingly, she acknowledged that she had always thought him handsome, even if his manners were severely lacking! She had to give credit to him, after the initial shock at seeing her, he had behaved better than most would in that situation. Elizabeth felt a blush warm her cheeks and brought the backs of her hands up to them in an attempt to cool them.

"Goodness me, I must eat something before I become even more delusional!" scolding herself. A man as proud as Mr Darcy did not change, he was still hard and immovable as stone. How her father would tease her if he saw how she was behaving, over Mr Darcy of all…

"Papa!" she gasped. Shame washed over her. How could she be so self-absorbed, she felt a strong wave of remorse, her bottom lip quivering. She had not thought of him or Lydia since waking. Instead, she had been more preoccupied with the colour of Mr Darcy's eyes of all things.

"Oh, foolish Lizzy!" speaking aloud to herself.

Moving quickly down the last few steps, she headed straight for her father's room. Upon her arrival, she found that he was being attended to. Elizabeth asked to be informed when they were finished so that she could sit and read to him for a while. With a heavy sigh, she went down the final flight of stairs to the dining room to find her uncle and aunt looking up at her entrance. Elizabeth smiled to her to them both, noticing that the children were not present and must have already eaten. She wandered over to the sideboard to make herself a plate of cold meat cuts, cheese, apple and bread before sitting at the table opposite her aunt and to the right of her uncle.

"Now that you have joined us Lizzy, I have some astonishing news that might interest you both," exclaimed Mr Gardiner somewhat bemused.

"What is it Uncle?" asked Elizabeth, pouring herself some tea.

"I received a note from Mr Darcy," he stated. "I believe you are acquainted with the gentleman Lizzy. The same Mr Darcy that refused to stand up with you and supposedly treated Mr Wickham very ill!"

When Elizabeth failed to utter a word, he continued further. "Does this not shock you Lizzy? Especially after his behaviour in Meryton? Mr Darcy!"

"Yes, indeed uncle. What he could he mean by contacting you?" said Elizabeth feigning ignorance.

"Well, as you mentioned before, he truly is a man of few words..." He chuckled quietly. "He starts with the usual introductions and says that he has received some upsetting information regarding our mutual acquaintance with Mr Wickham. Mr Darcy goes on to say he does not wish to commit anything further to paper, but asks if he can call on me this afternoon, as he may be of some assistance to us." Finished Mr Gardiner looking to Elizabeth expectantly.

"Mr Darcy says that he wants to help us?" Mrs Gardiner said with a look of disbelief toward her husband. She then turned to Elizabeth, "But Lizzy if he is as disagreeable as you told us, why should he want to help us?"

"I am as shocked as you are, Aunt. I cannot imagine what has compelled him to offer his assistance."

"Was there anything else, Edward? Do you think Mr Darcy could have any answers?" said her Aunt, but her Uncle simply shook his head. "I have to say that I was a little shocked at your description of the young Mr Darcy, Lizzy. As you know, I grew up in Lambton, which is but five miles from Pemberley, and the Darcy's were always respected landlords and members of society. Their tenants and staff never have an unkind word to say about them. I confess, I feel slightly giddy at the prospect of him visiting our home Edward." She said nervously, squeezing her husband's hand who in turn smiled at her comfortingly.

Feeling a little uncomfortable for having to deceive them so, Elizabeth spoke to mask her discomfort.

"How did you respond, Uncle? Will you meet with him?" she asked, clearing her throat.

"Of course! We are in no position to refuse someone of his influence, especially as he may be the key to locating our Lydia. I am feeling a little more positive, that we may have some direction to go in after I meet with Mr Darcy." He said with sigh, his earlier exuberance waning at the reminder of the severity of the situation.

"Dearest Lizzy, I can feel your apprehension but let us try to be open minded. The gentleman must be a good fellow, for him to be offering to help us with such a delicate situation when it has no impact on him. What should it matter to him what will happen to our family? We should consider the possibility that since we were wrong about Mr Wickham's character, we may have been wrong regarding Mr Darcy's." stated her Aunt fairly, sounding very much like her dear Jane.

Lizzy thought much on the points, that her Aunt was making and did not have the energy at present to argue. The most likely reality of all this was that Mr Wickham would not have turned into the villain that he is, if not for the cruelty he had suffered at Mr Darcy's hand. Therefore, she looked at her Aunt and smiled reassuringly her gaze down to her plate with a slight frown. Her feelings and thoughts regarding Mr Darcy were so conflicting and always ended up making her head and heart ache. Elizabeth was completely at a loss with how thinking of Mr Darcy can cause her to blush and then cause such anger. No, he may be handsome, but he is a man who has taken joy in toying with people as his wealth and power have allowed him to all his life. Elizabeth vowed that she would not allow him to toy with her. He was helping because he should, being that he was the root cause of all that had occurred. Mr Darcy was still the same disagreeable man he was in Hertfordshire.

"How is Papa doing? I tried to see him before joining you, but they are seeing to him at the moment." Elizabeth asked, feeling guilty at not having asked sooner.

"He is still as he was and has yet to wake up. But do not worry Lizzy, the doctor said that this was to be expected and to send for him if he is unchanged by the week's end." Her Uncle covered her hand with his reassuringly.

"Oh, Lizzy I almost forgot," said her Aunt passing her a letter. "This came for you this morning. I believe it is from Jane. Forgive me for not giving it to you when it arrived, I thought it best I let you rest. You have been through a great deal." said her Aunt reassuringly giving her hand a squeeze across the table.

"You are right, I really did need to rest." she squeezed her Aunt's hand back before reaching for the letter.

Elizabeth tore the letter open impatiently, daring to hope that Jane was writing to inform her that Lydia had returned home, and this had all been a silly misunderstanding. Her shoulders drooped after reading in silence for a few moments. Once Elizabeth had finished the letter, she looked up to inform her Aunt and Uncle that Jane would be leaving to join them without their mother to help with their search.

"Jane says, we should expect her by tomorrow afternoon at the latest. I confess it will be a great comfort to have her here," Elizabeth said feeling her spirits a lift a little further.

"I am glad, Lizzy. I had sent an express to Longbourn before I retired to appraise them of your father's condition, which will reach Jane before she departs. In which case, we will ready our guest bedrooms in anticipation of Mrs Bennet wanting to be here for Mr Bennet. Do not look so worried Lizzy, it will be a bit of a squeeze, but we shall manage." With that, he dabbed his lips with his napkin and left to deal with his correspondence in his study. Elizabeth managed a slice of toast before she was told that she could visit her father. Mr Bennet looked so fragile and pale lying there steadily breathing in and out. Elizabeth bent to kiss him on the forehead and occupied herself for a couple of hours reading to him in anticipation of Mr Darcy's impending visit.

* * *

Upon Elizabeth's departure, Mr Darcy made a start in readying himself for his meeting with Mr Gardiner. He called for his two right-hand men, Taylor and Wilson to make some enquiries into the whereabouts of Mrs Younge, who had always been loyal to Wickham. Lord knows why! But Darcy was sure of one thing. If Wickham was in London, Mrs Younge would know where he was hiding. Not surprisingly, Wickham did not have many friends left that he could call upon for assistance. He was impressed that his men had used their initiative and kept up-to-date with Mrs Younge's movements and knew she currently resided in the North of London, in a boarding house, in the Stamford hill area.

The two brothers had been in Darcy's employ since the passing of his father. He had gone for a ride after his father's departure from this earth and came across Taylor and Wilson lying unconscious in the road just outside of the Pemberley's border. They had been injured when the carriage they were driving had turned over. Mr Darcy had them brought back to Pemberley and upon speaking with them a day later, ascertained that they had stolen the carriage from the inn in Lambton. To this day, he did not know why he had not turned them over to the magistrate, but something had not seemed right. It soon became apparent that they had been extremely tight on funds. They had been trying to raise money to pay for a physician to save their sick mother. He was unsure as to what made him come to their aid even now, but he had never regretted his decision. Darcy gave them the necessary funds and had moved them and their mother into a cottage on the grounds of Pemberley whilst she recovered. In doing so, he had secured himself two very loyal footmen, who cared greatly for his and Georgiana's wellbeing.

As he had a lot to accomplish before the afternoon arrived, he gave instruction to Taylor and Wilson to be back before two o'clock this afternoon with an update, he had asked Jarvis to have a bath prepared for him in his apartments. Once in, he submerged himself beneath the hot water and allowed it to soothe the tension from his taut muscles. The ache in his chest started to weigh heavy as he began to sober up and reflect on his unexpected visit this morning. He had thought he was finished with Elizabeth Bennet and had made his peace with things… well he was getting there. Mr Darcy promptly rose from his bath and donned his robe, before he called for his valet, Mr Bilford. He would need to make himself presentable again if he were to face London in the harsh light of day...

He wasted no time instructing Bilford to give him a clean shave and cut his hair into his usual style. In an effort to be efficient and save time, he had requested a hearty breakfast for the first time in months, to be sent to his rooms. He found that his appetite had somewhat shrunk, but he made sure to eat enough to aid him in sobering up as quickly as possible.

Following his breakfast, whilst he awaited the return of Taylor and Wilson, he penned a note to Mr Gardiner requesting to see him later this afternoon, then a letter to Mr Bingley asking to meet with him tomorrow evening. Mr Darcy had not seen Charles Bingley since he had visited him after his return from Kent back in April and blurting out that he had hidden Miss Jane Bennet being in London from him. Understandably, Charles had reacted badly to this information: however, Darcy did not feel comfortable taking the full blame on his shoulders for separating Charles and the eldest Miss Bennet.

Charles had approached him, after the Netherfield ball, and asked him for his honest opinion on Miss Jane Bennet's feelings towards him. Bingley had explained that he was left feeling uncertain of her affections after having asked the same of his sisters. From that alone, he could only guess as to what Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst opinions on the matter had been. Their only interest was climbing the social ladder, and they were more than happy for their brother to be the sacrificial lamb for their endeavour.

Miss Bingley had said plainly that they had never heard the eldest Miss Bennet speak of him or to him with any more affection than she had any other acquaintance, no doubt with Mrs Hurst agreeing whole-heartedly. Darcy had been present on more than one occasion, when Bingley's sisters had proclaimed that it would be insupportable to bond himself permanently, with a family such as the Bennet's.

With a heavy heart, Mr Darcy had said that he agreed with their observations of her feelings toward him. After all, was he not entitled to that opinion? It was not he, but Bingley's sisters, that had pushed him into leaving Netherfield to spend Christmas in London. He was a grown man and if he had felt so strongly towards Miss Bennet, he should have fought harder for her, stood up to his bullish sister's and requested the girl's permission for a courtship regardless of anyone else's opinion! A fact, which Darcy had mentioned to Charles that had only added to his displeasure. And, as he had not been his usual staid self, he had gone against his better judgement and carried on belittling Bingley's feelings, and they argued in a way he had not known his friend capable.

They had not seen each other since their argument but had kept up a correspondence. They never broached the topic of their argument in their letters and both decided it best if it were to be ignored; however, even through his letters, Darcy could feel their friendship was different, strained and awkward. Darcy now acknowledged that he owed him one hell of an apology for keeping Miss Bennet's presence in London a secret. He would do this in person, no matter how uncomfortable it made him. It was a petty thing he had done and not the actions of a true friend. He knew that Bingley would have wanted to know if Jane were in London and acted without a thought to his friend's feelings. It was no excuse, but he had not been himself. Darcy could only hope that he wasn't too late, and that Charles would forgive him…


	4. Chapter 4

***This story is copyright protected.**

At half past four, Mr Darcy's arrival was announced, and he was greeted by Mr Gardiner in the entryway. Mr Gardiner was a fashionable sort of fellow with a pleasant face, who looked to be nearing his forties. Although he was in trade, he was dressed as fine as most gentlemen of the _ton._ After they had introduced themselves and shook hands, Mr Gardiner said that it would be best to discuss these matters in privacy, they headed directly to his study. As he was following Mr Gardiner down the narrow corridor, he came face-to-face with Elizabeth exiting a room to his left. Seeing her now, fully in control without the haze of alcohol dulling his senses, she was even more beautiful. The green of her day dress complementing her slightly sun-kissed skin and the dark curls framing her face. He bowed stiffly as Mr Gardiner was still standing rather close to him. If he had extended his bow further, he would have appeared to be leering down her cleavage. Elizabeth initially froze momentarily but quickly recovered herself and gave an awkward but still elegant curtsey.

"Mr Darcy," she whispered.

"Miss Bennet," replied he, as she gathered her courage to look up at him. The look of warm concern in his eyes, sent a shiver up Elizabeth's spine, and she quickly turned her head away to dispel the odd reaction to him she couldn't quite understand. He frowned as she excused herself without looking toward him again.

"Do not worry, our Lizzy has been with her father as he suffered a heart attack in the early hours of this morning, and I believe she is not quite herself." said Mr Gardiner cutting through his reverie.

"I am sorry to hear it, Sir. I hope he makes a quick recovery." said Mr Darcy as he was turning back towards Mr Gardiner.

Mr Gardiner shook his head and his shoulders seemed somewhat heavy before he offered a small smile and said, "Shall we?" with that Mr Gardiner gestured to the door ahead of them at the end of the hallway.

Once they were in the privacy of Mr Gardiner's small study, Darcy accepted the brandy, offered and took a seat before he began the difficult task of addressing this conversation without giving away to the how he learned of this situation...

"I thank you for taking the time to meet with me. I am at a loss with how to say this delicately, but I find in such situations as this, it is best to be direct." He paused assessing Mr Gardiner, before continuing, "It has come to my attention, that a Mr George Wickham has eloped with a young lady who is believed to be your niece, Miss Lydia Bennet. Is this true sir?" He asked in case there had been any changes in the matter since his meeting with Miss Elizabeth.

"I must ask, how you have come to know of this situation?" asked Mr Gardiner.

"I have had my own dealings with Mr Wickham and always kept note of his whereabouts. I must offer my sincerest apologies for keeping his true nature hidden whilst I was in Hertfordshire. I believed at the time, that since he had taken a position in the militia, he was trying to better himself and had changed his ways. I thought to keep myself away from him and let bygones be bygones. I also cannot deny that I was acting in the best interests of my family and can now see how the selfishness of my actions must be atoned for."

"I see, although Mr Darcy, I feel you take too much upon yourself."

"You must allow me to offer my assistance in this matter, Sir. I shall not be able to rest, unless I can be of assistance. If my excellent father were still here, he would insist upon being given the opportunity to help. I have allowed Mr Wickham's behaviour to go unchecked for too long, as I was only too happy to ignore his nature as long as it did not affect myself or my family."

"If that is the case, why should you wish to help in this instance? Nor does this situation have any impact on you or your family, Mr Darcy." asked Mr Gardiner.

"No, but I am acquainted with the Bennet's, as is a good friend of mine, Mr Bingley. We spent many an enjoyable time with them when we were staying in Hertfordshire. And, I would like to be of some assistance to you if I can."

"Very well, I would be most appreciative to accept any assistance you can offer, Mr Darcy."

"That is good news, Mr Gardiner, I have had my men searching Wickham's favourite haunts here in London, and we believe we have located him at a boarding house in North London."

"Well, that was very quickly done!" said Mr Gardiner sitting back in his chair, his surprise evident.

"It helps that Mr Wickham has few friends left that he hasn't tried to cheat and steal from. This narrowed our search considerably." he stated. "I must ask, if you are positive Lydia and Wickham intended to marry?" Darcy asked awkwardly.

"Yes Mr Darcy, she had left a note to Mrs Forster which stated that she and Wickham were to be married as soon as possible and the next time they would see each other she would have to address her as Mrs Wickham. Why do you ask?" asked Mr Gardiner, worry creasing his brow.

"I am just trying to consider the situation as thoroughly as possible so as to know how to act when we confront them."

"Mr Darcy, you say you know the gentleman in question quite well. There is one thing that doesn't make sense to me, and I shall be direct with you. Why would Mr Wickham attach himself to Lydia? She has no dowry or connections. This leads me to hope that perhaps he does have true feelings for her."

"We could be happily surprised that that is the truth of the matter. Although, if we are both being open in this discussion, I am afraid from what I know of his character, it is more likely that Wickham knows that my old friend Mr Bingley had shown a regard towards the eldest Miss Bennet. I worry that he hopes to extort money out of him in order to avoid a scandal that might stop him from being able to court her."

Seeing the worry increase in Mr Gardiner's expression, Darcy added.

"Do not worry, if Mr Wickham has a remnant of wit, he should avoid upsetting me. I shall do everything in my power to persuade him to do the honourable thing. But, you should take into account the conditions Miss Lydia has been made to live in these past few days, she may no longer wish to marry Mr Wickham, and what provisions should be made if this be the case."

Mr Gardiner nodded. "Lydia will always have a home here or at Longbourn if that should be the case."

"I am glad to hear it." replied Mr Darcy then adding. "Sir, I know this is difficult to think of, especially due to Mr Bennet's current condition, but there may be the added complication that Miss Lydia might be pregnant."

"I believe it best if we take this one step at a time. Let us focus on getting Lydia home safe and sound this evening, then we will know the severity of the situation after having spoken with my niece." Mr Gardiner said gravely.

"I understand, Mr Gardiner."

They continued to discuss the particulars of Darcy's plan for the best part of an hour before they emerged from Mr Gardiner's study. They gave instructions for Mr Darcy's carriage to be readied and went to inform the ladies the good news that they had located Lydia.

Elizabeth and her aunt sat in the drawing room in silence. Her Aunt was embroidering some handkerchiefs, and Elizabeth sat with an open book on her lap without comprehending a word of it. He had kept his word and had come here. She had truly believed he would renege on his promise and perhaps send a note about a _'prior engagement he had forgotten about...'_ But no, Mr Darcy was here, in Cheapside! He had come in all his state and lowered himself to come to the part of London people of his society wouldn't be caught dead in.

Instead of feeling pleased, she could not stop feeling that the only reason he would want to help them would be to appease his own guilt at treating his childhood friend so abominably ill, against his father's wishes! Elizabeth was convinced this was the true reason he was currently sitting in her Uncle's study giving him a few pointers in where they could look for Mr Wickham and Lydia. He was probably itching to leave as soon as humanly possible.

She had not expected him to have stayed here for over an hour! In truth, she had not known what to expect from him, but she was saddened to see that the gentleman from this morning had been completely erased and back was the imposing and flawlessly turned-out man she had despised in Hertfordshire. He was clean shaven and immaculately dressed in his black velvet jacket, navy and silver pinstripe waistcoat and that stupid pocket watch tucked away in his breast pocket, with his superfine snowy white shirt and cravat, with black breeches and brown topped hessian boots. She found the more she thought of him, the more she saw Mr Darcy as two men; the one whom she could almost imagine forming a friendship with, rugged, sitting relaxed with his shirt sleeves rolled up and his hair ruffled handsomely. The other one dressed in his finery, not a hair out of place standing tall and intimidating but still handsome.

How different things might have been if he were as kind as he were handsome. It seemed such a waste. I wonder how his face would change were he to smile. She did not believe he had ever truly smiled in front her. Did he even know how? Better still, what if he were to laugh? He did have a pleasant, silken baritone quality to his voice - _STOP IT ELIZABETH!_ she berated herself silently her gaze shifting to look out the window opposite her.

Just then, Mr Gardiner entered with Mr Darcy stopping her mid-thought. He seemed to dwarf the room with his impressive height as his steady gaze took in the space. No doubt comparing it to the grandeur of his homes, thought Elizabeth, looking at him through narrowed eyes; however, when his gaze fell on her as she stood, Elizabeth lost her nerve and looked away, staring resolutely at the floor, blushing at the chaotic thoughts and emotions she could not decipher.

"Ah, here you are. It was so quiet I was unsure if you had both decided to take a walk in the park. May I introduce you to my wife, Mrs Madeleine Gardiner." said Mr Gardiner coming to stand beside his wife.

"Mrs Gardiner, it is an absolute pleasure to make your acquaintance. You have a very handsome home." said Mr Darcy in a friendly manner. Mrs Gardiner was a very genteel looking woman. Very elegant and dressed in a pleasing fashion, which meant that they would have no issue attending any of the events of the London _season_. _But why would that matter now? Elizabeth will not even look at you._ thought Darcy distractedly.

"Mr Darcy, I thank you very much. It is an honour to make your acquaintance, Mr Darcy." said Mrs Gardiner, as curtsied graciously, a small blush colouring her cheeks. She knew her house could be nothing compared to Mr Darcy's, but nevertheless, the compliment was an honour and gave her great pleasure.

"And, of course, you are already acquainted with my niece, Miss Elizabeth." said Mr Gardiner.

Mr Darcy simply nodded as Elizabeth looked up, but fixed her gaze somewhere over his shoulder.

"Shall I call for some refreshments?" offered Mrs Gardiner looking to her husband.

"No, my dear, we will be heading out momentarily. Mr Darcy has located Mr Wickham and has his carriage awaiting our departure. I wanted to appraise, you of this bit of good news and to tell you not to wait up, as I am not sure how long we shall be."

Elizabeth's head snapped up to face her Uncle. "You have found Lydia? Already?" she asked, unable to hide the incredulous expression on her face. "You are both going to retrieve her together?"

"Yes, my dear. We shall leave now and hopefully resolve this situation to a satisfactory conclusion." He said gravely.

"But Uncle, please do not leave me here. I believe I can be of help to you with Lydia. Please let me come with you, I cannot bear to be idle at a time like this!"

"Lizzy, calm yourself, please. This is not an area of town it would be appropriate for me to take a young lady to." As he spoke, Mr Darcy turned away and walked to look out of the window to create some distance, feeling as though he was intruding on a private moment.

"What do you mean? Could Lydia be in danger? Uncle, I truly believe I could be of assistance. I know she will want me to be there for her," She looked to her Aunt for some support.

"Edward, I will not push this, if you have judged this situation to be better left in the hands of you and Mr Darcy... but I believe Lizzy may have a point, that we could be of help and support to Lydia. As you say, we do not know what conditions she has been subjected to these past few days." She gently looking up at her husband.

"Dearest, I know you both wish to help, but I believe that we have taken all of this into account before deciding how best to proceed. We shall be back before you know it and all of this worry will be in the past." he said with an air of finality.

Elizabeth tried to protest further, but her Aunt laid a comforting hand on her shoulder and said, "Lizzy, I know that you wish to help, but we would only be in the way, and the gentlemen may not be able to speak as plainly as needed in order to get this business settled. We will be much better off making sure the room is ready for Lydia and to look after Mr Bennet until their return"

"Very well, Aunt." Conceded Elizabeth quietly. "Uncle, please be careful." She said looking to her Uncle and offering Mr Darcy a weak smile. Mr Darcy, however, failed to notice as he chose that moment to give a small bow to the room before exiting the parlour. He donned his hat and coat and walked out to the waiting carriage to allow Mr Gardiner a minute with his family before he took his leave. Her uncle gave her aunt a comforting kiss on the cheek and patted Elizabeth on the back, before joining Mr Darcy. As Elizabeth watched her uncle leaving from the window, she caught Mr Darcy looking at her with a slight frown obscuring his features, before he abruptly looked away.

Elizabeth's thoughts the rest of that afternoon were yet again of Mr Darcy. This time, however, it was less to do with his good looks and more to do with what he had uncovered about Lydia and Mr Wickham. Why had he not slipped her a note or left one with one of the footmen? She had even asked if a letter arrived for her and checked her room but to no avail. The insufferable man had chosen to leave her in the dark! Was this all a game to him? What additional proof did he need in order for her to convey that she would want to be informed as to the whereabouts of her youngest sister? Did he truly care so little and have so little respect for her wellbeing? For goodness sake, even when he was helping, he could infuriate her!

* * *

Mr Darcy had decided to use one of his smaller, less conspicuous carriages that he owned. He didn't wanted to draw too much attention or alert Mr Wickham of their presence, before they intercepted him with Lydia, when they arrived at Mrs Younge's boarding house. Once they were both seated within the carriage, he turned to speak with Mr Gardiner.

"Sir, I have also to mention that I have asked my cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam, for his assistance in this matter. He has been instrumental in past dealings between our family and Mr Wickham. We shall be stopping shortly to collect him first, if that is agreeable."

"I cannot pretend, Mr Darcy, that I would have preferred not including another person in my family's affairs." Said Mr Gardiner, giving Darcy a stern look. "That being said, you have helped us greatly, and I see no problem if you can assure me, he will not breathe a word of this to another soul?"

"I can promise you, sir, that he will take this with him to the grave." said Darcy, sincerely placing his right hand over his heart. "My apologies for not telling you in advance, Mr Gardiner."

"Good. Let us be off then! I am anxious to get my niece reunited with her family and see that she is well." Darcy nodded and knocked on the roof of the carriage to signal their readiness to depart.

They sat in silent contemplation of what they might find when they locate Wickham and Lydia. A half hour later, they collected the Colonel and were on their way to the boarding house. After making the necessary introductions, Darcy wasted no time in informing the Colonel of the delicacy of the situation, purely to put Mr Gardiner at ease.

"Honestly! That scoundrel has more luck than the Irish!" exclaimed the Colonel, after they had discussed the situation and the possible strategies with which to deal with Wickham.

The carriage made its way through London at a steady pace with Colonel Fitzwilliam and Mr Gardiner chatting the whole way, though Darcy could see Mr Gardiner was talking due to his anxious state and the Colonel doing so to put the poor man at ease. Meanwhile, Darcy scarcely heard a word of what was being said. His fingers on his right hand tapping his knee, showing his impatience.

"All will be well, cousin; all will be well in the end." said the Colonel reassuringly. Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam did not know why Darcy had wished to help this family. He had been shocked indeed to receive the urgent missive from his cousin, this morning, imploring him to meet him and the gentleman, Mr Gardiner, at five o'clock this afternoon outside of Finsbury Park and to be collected by an unmarked carriage, to help with the most grievous situation.

He had rushed to Darcy House, within a quarter hour and nearly fainted upon finding his cousin for the first time in many months seated in his study cleanly shaven, dressed immaculately with not a hint of a hangover. After being apprised of the situation, he had noted that his cousin had failed to elaborate on how he had come to know of this matter and though he had not pushed for answers, worried it might cause his cousin to withdraw back into himself. He sure to get to the bottom of this once this was all over.

"We are here." said Darcy, breaking through his reverie. He looked out the carriage window to see that, they had reached the cesspits of London. The smog in this part of the city felt much thicker, and the streets were teaming with drunken louts inebriated on the streets, pick pockets, orphans as well as those less reputable sorts of 'ladies'.

When Colonel Fitzwilliam, alighted the carriage he made his way directly over to one of the lieutenants of his regiment. After his speaking with Darcy he had sent a handful of his met to accompany Taylor and Wilson, whilst keep a watch on Mrs Younge's residence. He had instructed his men to station themselves to surround the area, increasing their chances of locating them. The Colonel had then taken care of a few errands, before meeting at Finsbury Park at the designated time.

By a stroke of luck, they had heard a woman, they assumed to be Miss Lydia, calling Wickham's name from within, confirming that Wickham was indeed hiding in Mrs Younge's boarding house.

"Lieutenant Simpson," Said the Colonel by way of greeting the young man.

"Colonel Fitzwilliam," He saluted. Then looked over his shoulder as Darcy and Mr Gardiner drew closer joined halfway by Mr Taylor and Mr Wilson who had been keeping watch with the Colonel's men in case they were needed.

"Which building is it?" asked the Colonel, gesturing to the buildings broadly.

"That one with the blue door across the street, Sir."

"Thank you, Lieutenant." all of them taking pausing to look at the smaller building sandwiched between two larger buildings across the street. Most of the tiles had fallen loose from the roof and the paint was peeling from the door and window frames. As they stood contemplating the building, a lady, who looked to be in her late forties and who was scantily dressed moved to stand by the door. She was suggestively swaying her hips and lifting the hem of her skirt, which was torn in places, eyeing them with a keen interest, whilst trying to still her shivers from the cold air.

"Oh 'ello you foine gentl'man. An' a solger too!" she smiled a nearly toothless grin and licked her lips suggestively. "Promise I won' bite... much." she finished with a cackle and a wink. Mr Gardiner swore under his breath.

"Do you belong to this establishment?" Colonel Fitzwilliam asked gesturing to the building behind her.

"Wots it worth to ya?" when they didn't respond, she crossed her arms about her shoulders and began to rub her arms in an effort to warm them. "I dunno who own dis' place but I never see people comin' an' goin' so I don' s'pose it's like where I work." she said holding out her palm as Mr Gardiner released a heavy breath in relief.

"Here, please invest in something warmer before you catch a chill and have a decent warm meal tonight." said Darcy in quieter tones so as not to cause a scene. He placed some coins into her grubby outstretched hand, before indicating with his head that she should leave.

"Fank you sir, much obliged," she said scurrying off and biting one of the coins with one of the few teeth she had before tucking them within her generous cleavage.

After she had disappeared down an alleyway, Darcy nodded to Taylor who wasted no time in banging loudly upon the door.


	5. Chapter 5

***This story is copyright protected.**

Mrs Younge, Miss Darcy's former companion, paled when she opened the door to find Mr Darcy standing there. She quickly went to shut the door, however, Darcy was one step ahead, placing his foot in the way. It was then she noticed Colonel Fitzwilliam and Mr Gardiner behind him, along with Wilson and Taylor on either side of them. Further back, poised and ready to act, were the five men from the Colonel's regiment. Darcy took advantage of her distraction and pushed his way inside causing her to move backwards down the hallway.

"What do you mean by coming here, Mr Darcy?" She questioned trying to mask her shock, the ruffles of her white muslin cap fluttering with her nerves. Darcy's countenance darkened as he fixed her with a menacing glare.

The Colonel instructed his men to stand guard outside should Wickham try to escape, before he entered behind Mr Darcy, Mr Gardiner, Taylor and Wilson.

"Tell me which room he is in." Darcy demanded.

"Who do you mean, Sir? This is a reputable boarding house for women. If you are looking for _that_ kind of entertainment, I suggest that you and your friends - "

"Please, don't play the innocent with me. You know I mean George Wickham. And, before you try to deny that he is here, we have had men follow, him and watching every door and window of this place. I know he is here, and it would be much easier and less costly for you, if you would tell me which room he is in." Mr Darcy mentally counted to five before his patience ran out. "Fine have it your way." he turned to his men, "Taylor, Wilson will you please kick open the doors to each room and call down once you have located Mr Wickham,"

"Sir." replied Taylor and Wilson with a nod in unison. They started to move towards the stairs but stopped just shy of the first step when Mrs Younge grabbed Darcy's arm.

"Wait!" She shouted in panic, halting Taylor and Wilson's steps.

"Yes, Mrs Younge?" asked Darcy looking down disdainfully at the hand still grasping his arm through his greatcoat. She quickly snatched her hand back.

"Changed your mind, have you?" asked the Colonel with a bored expression.

"Fine! I will tell you which room he is in," she said with a calculating gleam in her eyes.

"Well?" Prompted the Colonel impatiently, when she didn't elaborate further.

Mrs Younge threw a cross look to the Colonel before looking back at Mr Darcy. "What do I get for telling you where he is?"

"Mrs Younge, you are in no position to make demands. Given our past dealings, I am treating you very kindly. Do not push my patience!" Mr Darcy curtly replied, instantly squashing the advantage she had thought she possessed. Having been in Mr Darcy's employ, she had never seen him look so menacing and decided it would be in her best interests not to upset him further.

"Oh, very well, he is upstairs, the third door on the left." she said planting her hands on her hips.

"After you," said Mr Darcy as he gestured towards the stairs. With a resigned sigh, she led the way up the stairs and down the hallway to the third door on left. She stopped looking at Mr Darcy with her eyebrows raised, and a pointed look at the door in front of her. "There you go, _sir_." She said clasping her hands in front of her watching him closely.

"Thank you, madam." he said reaching into the inner pocket of his greatcoat and handing her a small handful of coins. She looked at him puzzled.

"I… I… I don't understand." Stuttered, Mrs Younge.

"For the door." he said and with that he kicked the door open splintering it on its hinges.

Mrs Younge screeched, running back downstairs, Mr Gardiner flinched, and he and Colonel Fitzwilliam followed Darcy into the room, whilst Wilson pulled the door and held it shut, standing guard in the hallway with Taylor.

Upon entering the room, they were hit instantly with the smell of stale alcohol and dirty bed linens. The room itself was a pigsty, with empty port and brandy bottles strewn amongst a few items of clothing and dirty plates. Mr Darcy waved his hand before him, in an attempt to fan away the dust they had unsettled with their abrupt entrance.

When the air had cleared, they found Lydia on the bed, screeching hysterically, struggling to pull the blanket to cover herself. Seeing her uncle, she fell silent with her mouth agape in shock. Wickham, the cad, casually stood from the bed, buttoning the fall of his breeches and straightening his half open wrinkled shirt, before stopping at the small round table and pouring a drink as if unfazed. The only tell-tale sign that he was unnerved by their sudden appearance was the tremor in his hand while he was pouring his drink. Society knew Mr Darcy to be a controlled, powerful gentleman, but Wickham knew Mr Darcy could be dangerous.

"You could've knocked, Darcy..." then nodding to Colonel Fitzwilliam he added, "Ah, Colonel Fitzwilliam, what a lovely reunion this is. But, ahem, maybe you could perhaps go and get something to drink for an hour or so downstairs," said Wickham with a wink, "We were just in the middle of someth-"

Mr Wickham's words were cut short, as Mr Gardiner, who had been preoccupied with protecting his niece's modesty and helping her dress, punched him squarely in the jaw. Falling to the floor from the unexpected attack, Wickham touched his hand to his jaw and put his fingers to the inside of his lip to see if he had drawn blood. Lydia screamed and pushed passed her uncle, to see if her dear Wickham was hurt. She looked over her shoulder, glaring daggers at him. Lydia then turned back to Wickham cradling his face and whispering endearments.

"Georgie, my poor Georgie, let Lyddie see what they did to your handsome face…" she cooed, making Wickham flush with embarrassment at being spoken to so childishly in front of these men! Shrugging her hands off and pushing her away, he stood up before the three men who stood glaring at him.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" he said, levelling Mr Gardiner with a glare.

"I am Lydia's Uncle, and I have come to take her from here. Now!" he said, with unconcealed rage.

"No, Uncle, I shall not leave! George and I are in love, and we are going to marry! There is nothing you can do to stop us," declared Lydia.

"What did I tell you my dear, Darcy would come and now I shall have what should have been mine all those years ago…"

"Oh, do be quiet, Wickham. You are a gambler and a rake! No one here is going to be dim enough to fall for your tales of woe." The Colonel cut him off.

"My Wickham should have Pemberley not him." She said pointing an accusing finger in Darcy's direction, as she laced her arm through Wickham's, whose eyes glittered maliciously. "Your father loved him more and you are just jealous."

"I stand corrected." said Colonel Fitzwilliam, whose eyebrows shot up at the poor girl's stupidity.

"Every man has a past. Lydia understands this." interjected Wickham looking at Lydia with fake adoration.

"She is still Miss Bennet to you, boy." said Mr Gardener menacingly as Wickham smirked at him.

"You are all just jealous because you are all boring and not as handsome as my George." She said sticking her nose proudly in the air.

"Please, Lydia, desist. Go and put your pelisse and bonnet on and we shall leave this place. You cannot truly want to stay here, and it will not be proper to be sharing a room before the wedding." Said her uncle trying to find a way to convince her to leave. Hoping some distance will make it easier to talk some sense into his niece. When she hesitated, he knew he was getting through to her. "Your family is waiting at our house and are excited to take you shopping for your wedding gown and the like. If you stay, you will not be able to do those things or enjoy your engagement as you should, will you?"

"I think we are all getting carried away. We have yet to discuss the settlement. There will be no marriage without a settlement!" said Wickham.

"What do you mean there will be no marriage?" said Lydia stepping back from him.

"Come Lydia. Let us put on your things and you can wait in the carriage. We shall sort all of this is out. This is something we would do naturally anyway. Your father, and any man who asked for your hand, would talk about the less romantic side of things." said Mr Gardiner. As angry as he was, he knew his niece was a sweet girl and did not want to see her hurt.

"Oh, Papa, where is he? I bet he and my sisters were so shocked when they heard" she said with a giggle. Wickham's offence was quickly forgotten. "Oh, and mama must be telling the whole of Meryton proudly. I must admit, I am a little sad to have not seen their reactions for myself!" she pouted, oblivious to the mounting tension in the room.

"Lydia, your Papa is back at our home. He suffered a heart attack when he could not find you. You have had us all very worried." she paused looking at her uncle as if expecting him to laugh and tell her he was joking.

"La! What a good joke! Papa always loves to trick us." She said with a slight panicked edge to her voice.

"I am afraid it is not a joke." said her Uncle gently, "he is still unconscious, dearest."

"But, this was supposed to be romantic. We were to all be reunited once we were married and have a merry party. I never meant for Papa..." She said in between sobs.

"I know. I know." He said putting his coat around her shoulders, having given up trying to locate hers in the chaos of the room. He put his arm around her, holding her closely and gently, leading her from the room.

"Wait! Where do you think you are taking her? We still have to discuss the terms of this marriage before I agree to be leg shackled to…" But Mr Gardiner ignored him and exited the room as Taylor and Wilson stepped forward to prevent Wickham from following.

"Shut up and sit down Wickham, I highly suggest it." said the Colonel, as Darcy gave Taylor a discreet nod to follow Mr Gardiner and Miss Bennet, to wait with them.

"Still Darcy's lapdog, eh, Colonel?" sneered, Wickham. The Colonel chuckled but it wasn't a friendly sound, making Wickham swipe his forearm at the perspiration on his brow.

"Scared Wickham?" taunted the Colonel.

"Not this time, no. You are here because you want something from me. So, I would take care to ask me nicely." he said defiantly, looking from Darcy to the Colonel, as he spat blood onto the floor between them, rubbing his jaw.

"Be reasonable, Wickham. We have come to speak to you about Miss Bennet and what your intentions are towards her."

"What about the little harlot?" he scoffed, with a seedy grin.

"Watch yourself," said Darcy warningly.

"Another word about my niece, and we will be dealing with pistols tomorrow morning. And I am an excellent shot." Threatened, Mr Gardiner, as he entered back into the room. Wickham paled and held up his hands in an acknowledgement of having gone too far.

"I never meant any offence. This has just become more out of hand than I thought it would. The crux of it is that I am in need of funds, and I know Mr Bingley is very fond of Miss Jane Bennet and..." He sighed retrieving the glass he dropped when Mr Gardiner had hit him. He paused looking at the spilt liquor on the floor in irritation at the waste, before refilling his drink.

"And what?" growled Mr Gardiner, his patience dangerously thin.

"Well, Darcy is very loyal to his friends, and if he and Bingley can meet my terms, I shall marry Lydia and save her and her family's reputation." He said, as if it were all so simple. He pulled, a chair out from the table and sat down, allowing a moment for the full effect of his words to sink in before continuing, "I want fifteen thousand pounds and a nice house in town for me and Mrs Wickham, as well as an annual income of three thousand pounds a year. And, before you tell me you cannot access those funds, let us remember how well I know the 'Darcy's'." said Wickham with a smugness. "I remember going through your papers in your study, just after your father's death, Fitz, and back then your wealth exceeded ten thousand a year. Now, rumour has it that you have grown your wealth, substantially over the past few years. Well, I want my share. Those are my terms." He finished looking at Darcy expectantly. A self-satisfied glint in his eyes.

"God help him. He's even more of an idiot than I thought." muttered the Colonel.

"I think it shows a good character trait, Colonel. I will always succeed. By any means necessary." At this Darcy could not help himself, he laughed gesturing at his surroundings.

"You think you are succeeding? Well, if this is success, I must be experiencing some exceedingly tough times." said Darcy, pulling a chair across from Wickham, with a slight grimace before lowering himself to sit on it.

"Laugh all you want, Fitz. But, I am the player holding the winning hand here." he said, knocking back the contents of his glass in one go and refilling it again.

"I'm sure you think you do, son." said Mr Gardiner with complete calm, moving to stand before him as he spoke. This seemed to unnerve Wickham more than his anger before had. "But you will listen to me now. You convinced my fifteen-year-old niece to elope with you. Instead of making your intentions known and asking for an audience with her father. You have left her compromised and exposed for your own gain. You lack honour sir! Unfortunately, for you, Mr Wickham, you have chosen a girl who is by no means friendless or unprotected. But even more, she is not part of the elite, she is a country girl from a small town where everyone is considered more family than acquaintance. And trust me when I say, she will be looked after regardless of the outcome." finished Mr Gardiner straightening and backing away from him.

"Well, I believed I was part of Darcy's family until upon his fathers' death he decided not to honour-"

"Good God man, give it a rest! You are not a 'Darcy' though, are you? You have no right to anything intended for that bloodline. You were offered the opportunity to build a life and a career, and you chose the money rather than to apply yourself. If you were as smart as you claimed and not so jealous of my cousin, believe me, you would have had a much more privileged existence. So please explain to me how you perceive yourself to be 'succeeding', because I am failing to comprehend just how that word relates to your current situation!"

"Says you," snarled Wickham at the Colonel.

"You suffer from too much imagination. Your ideas are so fanciful. It would serve you well George, to recognise you are at Darcy's mercy, and I think you have finally ticked him off."

"I do not think that Mr Gardiner needs to be burdened with our history and all your theatrics Wickham. This is not the first time we have done this, and to be frank, I am bored of it. You currently have two options. You will marry Miss Lydia Bennet, _If_ she will still have you." Darcy said casting another look of revulsion around the dingy room that undoubtedly house a few rats among other vermin.

" _If,_ she will still marry me?! Ha! What is the incentive for me to even offer for her hand?"

"You have always trodden the fine line between the gutter and hell." hissed Colonel Fitzwilliam.

 _"If Miss_ Lydia will still have you, I will buy you a new commission in a regiment on the other side of the country. I will pay off _some_ of your debts and have a payment plan set up for you in order for you to pay the rest back a little every month but, this will be money you will have to earn. It will not come from my pocket. I will purchase a small cottage with a maid and a cook, and again, I will pay them directly. If Miss Lydia should want for anything, she will go to her family. No direct money will be given. You will have no control over Miss Lydia's funds. Understand, you will have to grow up and be an adult. You will provide for your wife and any children you may have. If, you show willingness and improvement, I may feel a bit more generous over time, but know that I will keep a close eye on you George."

"That is not fair! How can anyone be expected to live under those conditions!" said Wickham sitting forward in his seat, looking at the three gentlemen with desperation evident in his eyes.

"It is a fair deal, better than what you have now." Said Mr Gardiner.

"You cannot be serious. I admit I was demanding a bit much for the country chit but…" Wickham suddenly became more agitated, "Darcy, my debts amount to a total of almost ten thousand pounds. Mr Gardiner, you know as well as I, that the men that come to collect those large debts, do not care who they hurt or how they get what they are owed. Miss Lydia would not be safe without them being paid. I demand that they are paid, to have at least two thousand pounds per year and for a handsome dowry to be supplied for Lydia. I feel that I am being more that reasonable." Said Wickham beginning to sweat.

"Mr Wickham, when you decided to run off with my niece, you knew full well, she had no dowry at all and now to demand so much. I was hoping you had a scrap of decency in you, but you are a pathetic excuse of a man! I no longer wish to bargain with you and will do everything in my power to dissuade my niece from marrying you." he said with finality.

"If Lydia and I do not marry, then I will demand a payment of ten thousand pounds for my silence, or I will spread rumours!" He threatened, starting to realise he didn't have quite the advantage he thought he had.

"Ah, yes, if you do not marry Miss Lydia." said Darcy. "We have come to your other option. You will receive three thousand pounds and then you will disappear." He stood then stopping, in front of Wickham. "You look like you do not believe me, George. You were not wrong in your earlier assessment; I am a very wealthy and powerful man. I am glad you have finally acknowledged the power and influence that I wield. Just know, that the power and funds you think I have, and my disposal are nothing compared to what I actually have. Know that I could destroy, without so much as raising a finger," he said, as Wickham rose to his feet. Darcy lifted his hands, causing Wickham to flinch. He chuckled and smoothed the shoulders of Wickham's shirt with a thin smile. "If Miss Bennet does not wish to marry you, you will never look at her or another member of her family again. You will never speak of them and you will most certainly never threaten them, or I will do things to you that will make you wish that Mr Gardiner had called you out. Am I making myself perfectly clear, Wickham, or do you need me to explain it further to you?" asked Darcy innocently.

"I want eight thousand." he said swallowing, nervously.

"Five thousand." Darcy countered.

"Seven thousand." Wickham countered back.

"Five thousand."

"Seven."

"Four."

"Fine, five thousand." he said holding a trembling hand for Darcy to shake.

"You never did know when to stop. You always had to see how far you could push your luck." Darcy said, ignoring his extended hand, turning from him and walking back to the other side of the room.

"All this for the Bennet's? But, why? I understand Bingley is your friend, but surely you are overreacting." said Wickham with a frown.

"You think this is just for Mr Bingley's sake? Forgive me for not being clearer. I have still not forgotten the way you have treated my family, slandered my name and that of my excellent father to anyone who would listen. It is for these reasons, I will also, do everything in my power to make sure Miss Lydia does not marry you. We would all be much better off if you disappeared."

The Colonel and Mr Gardiner had been watching this heated exchange in awe at the control Mr Darcy maintained when dealing with a now pale and immobile Mr Wickham. He tried to answer back, but Mr Gardiner cut him off. "And listen to me, boy. If at any moment Lydia says, you are making her unhappy or you have hurt her, I will delight in wiping that smug smile off of your face and bringing her home."

"Naturally, Darcy and I would want to assist in any way we could, wouldn't we?" put in Colonel Fitzwilliam.

"Most definitely, please know that you may count on me and my considerable wealth." Darcy agreed with an innocent smile.

The Colonel folded his arms, one dark brow rising with slow and dangerous intent. His sharp cold gaze held Wickham's defeated one. By this point, Wickham was staring at the three of them with an expression that hovered between awe and terror. He sat blinking repeatedly and nodding furiously.

"I can no longer bare, this scoundrel's company, and I believe it is time we leave and speak with my niece to see how she wishes to proceed, Mr Darcy." said Mr Gardiner walking towards the door.

"Yes, I agree. We shall be back soon to let you know your fate. Oh, and Wickham, I wouldn't try anything stupid like running away. The Colonel has stationed his men around this building and has instructed them to prevent your escape by any means necessary." With that, they left in silence and entered the waiting carriage. Mr Gardiner thanked Taylor, who had stood guarding Miss Lydia sat within, pale and frightened, clutching her uncle's coat about her shoulders.


	6. Chapter 6

***This story is copyright protected.**

For the second time that day, Elizabeth found herself sitting in her Aunts parlour attempting to read a book. Aunt Gardiner was working on her stitching beside her, when Lydia suddenly burst through the door and rushed over to Elizabeth.

"Oh Lizzy! You must help me to reason with our Uncle, he will not listen to me! He made me leave my Wickham and come here! I do not understand why everyone is so upset! It was just a bit of fun, and we truly do love each other and wish only to be married. But now, Uncle has told me that Papa has had a heart attack, but he, will be well, won't he Lizzy?" she finished, her bottom lip quivering.

Elizabeth stood, dropping her book and quickly enveloped, her youngest sister in a hug. "Dearest, please tell me, are you well?" She pulled back to look at her sister, who carried a very unbecoming stench and was in her nightclothes with her hair matted about her shoulders.

"Of course, I am well! Why is everyone behaving thus?" said Lydia throwing her arms up and looking at her Aunt. "We ran away because we are in love! It was all terribly romantic, and we were going to get married, but then that awful bore Mr Darcy showed up and ruined everything! He upset my George and made him act in a way I have never seen him."

"Dearest, why don't we get you cleaned up and have something to eat?" Aunt Gardiner suggested, noticing Lydia's state of undress with a small frown.

"Oh, yes please, I am absolutely famished! Oh, Lizzy it was all so exciting up until Mr Darcy showed up with our Uncle and Colonel something-or-other. I am sure Mr Darcy had said some horrible things about my Wickham, because Uncle Gardiner was furious, and honestly, I do not see what all the fuss was about." Elizabeth noticed then that their uncle had entered the room looking weary.

"Can you not? Lydia, you should never have eloped. Think of what you could have done to your reputation and that of your sisters! You have acted very selfishly, my dear niece, you most definitely know better than to behave so rashly." admonished Aunt Gardiner.

"You are wrong. You are all just jealous. And what's more, you are just sticking up for your favourite, Lizzy, because she liked my Wickham, but he chose me over her." she said sticking her chin out in defiance.

"ENOUGH! Lydia, you will show your Aunt and sister some respect!" Roared Uncle Gardiner, silencing the room. "Do you know how much effort it has taken to find you. Your father is unconscious in bed due to the stress this situation has put on him. If it weren't for Mr Darcy and his connections, you would have most certainly been ruined! Now young lady you owe your Aunt and Lizzy an apology."

"No, I shall not! You have all ruined everything!" Lydia yelled back, her stubbornness overwhelming her judgement of the situation.

"Lydia," Gasped, Elizabeth. "Why are you behaving so? We have all been sick with worry!"

"Because you are always trying to control me. I didn't hurt anyone! I only ran away with the man I love!"

"But Lydia, why did you have to elope? Surely if he had made his intentions clear to your father there would have been no objections. And, your mother, too would have been overjoyed at such news that you had become engaged. You could have celebrated and had a proper engagement and be married in front of all of your friends and family." said Aunt Gardiner, trying one last time to reason with her.

Lydia was left speechless. Opening her mouth several times, but failing to come up with a retort, she collapsed wailing on the settee, completely disregarding her Aunt's embroidery.

"Lizzy, I believe it is best that Lydia go to her room to wash and change. She will take dinner in her room this evening for her ungrateful words."

"Yes, of course, Uncle." Said Elizabeth reaching for her sister.

"Ohhh, this is so unfair!" she wailed, stamping her foot, as they left the room. She persisted with her complaining through the entirety of her bath and meal, until she had sufficiently worn herself out and fallen asleep. Elizabeth, breathing a sigh of relief as she left her sister's room, slowly closing the door behind her for fear of waking her; there was only so much one could take!

Elizabeth made her way downstairs hoping to find her aunt and uncle in order to apologise for Lydia, appalling behaviour. Lydia was still young and naive; she never would have done something so foolish if she had understood what the ramifications of such actions would be or the trouble it would cause. Elizabeth could only feel sad for Lydia, as she most probably, did this out of the misguided notion that, she would be making her family very happy. In particular, their mother who never failed to lecture them incessantly about the importance of 'marrying well'.

Aunt and Uncle Gardiner were deep in conversation in the sitting room, growing silent when she entered.

"Forgive me for not joining you for dinner, Lydia was much too distraught to be left alone this evening." she said.

"Not to worry Lizzy, we had much to discuss ourselves. Did you manage to eat anything?"

"I confess I did not get the opportunity to. Lydia must not have had a decent meal for a few days, as she managed to finish hers and mine before I had taken more than two bites!" she said rolling her eyes affectionately, to mask her concern.

"Would you like me to ring for a plate to be brought to you?"

"No, I thank you Aunt, I am quite content with a cup of tea." Elizabeth said, reassuring her. "I promise, if I do decide I want anything, I shall request a plate." she smiled.

"Very well, I shall not press the matter further." said her Aunt Gardiner, as she prepared Elizabeth her tea and passed it to her, before taking her seat next to her husband once more.

"Aunt, Uncle, I cannot thank you enough for all you have done, and you must allow me to apologise for Lydia's behaviour earlier." Her uncle raised his hand to halt her speech.

"My dearest Lizzy, I appreciate what you are trying to do, but this apology should really come from Lydia. I do understand that everything is very fresh in her mind and after what happened when we found her, I am sure she is of two minds and feeling very conflicted at the moment." he said with a heavy sigh.

"We shall leave her to calm down and hopefully by tomorrow, she will be much improved. We will try to reason with her." added her Aunt, placing her hand gently on her husband's.

"Was it truly terrible Uncle, was Mr Wickham there when you found them? How did he react upon seeing Mr Darcy? I tried to ask Lydia, but she was not making any sense as I did not understand to what she was referring to." she finished, not realising she had moved to the edge of her seat in her eagerness.

"I will speak no more of this tonight, my dear Lizzy, as I am tired from this entire ordeal. I am not sure what I can repeat, as it is not suitable, but I am glad that I was not persuaded to have you accompany us. But, I will be forever grateful for Mr Darcy's help in the matter." he said with a finality.

"Of course, Uncle. I thank you both very much for assisting us in this matter. I am glad it has been sorted. I will leave you both now, as I find I am suddenly tired and not sure I will be able to keep my eyes open much longer. I will go and see Papa for and then retire." with that she stood, bending to give her Aunt and Uncle both a kiss before going to her father's bedside to bid him a goodnight.

Once ensconced in bed Elizabeth's last thoughts were of her sister, Jane. She desperately needed her there so that she could have someone she could speak to about all that has happened, hoping she would arrive soon. Elizabeth did not like to be too long without her.

* * *

Across town, Mr Darcy found himself sitting across from Mr Bingley, who since agreeing to speak with him, had failed to look at him once, choosing instead to look at the painting on the wall to his left. Mr Bingley looked much as he ever did, but there was a sombre air to him that he had only seen upon the death of his father. He was dressed in a green coat with a matching green waistcoat, with buckskin breeches, white tights and black dress shoes. Was he off to a ball after their meeting, Darcy wondered? Darcy took a deep breath trying to reign in his impatience, he was trying to be a better man after all.

He looked to study the painting that had enraptured his friend and could not see anything more than a large ship at sea. Granted, it was painted to look as though it were about to sail through the frame, but he could not see what could hold Bingley's attention for this long. Perhaps, he was trying to count each individual brush stroke... expelling a harsh breath, he sat forward in his seat.

"Charles, are you going to talk to me? Hell, I would have you yell at me in order to dispel this awkwardness sitting, between us." snapped Darcy, noting the only change in friend was a slight pinkness to Bingley's ears and cheeks. Darcy sat forward clasping his hands together and tried once more to get Charles to speak to him. "Bingley, I came here to apologise and to make amends. We have been friends for far too long to not try to repair the damage that has been done. I give you my word that I will not interfere in your affairs ever again."

"Do you promise?" he snorted looking at him. His voice holding a steely edge, his expression unreadable.

"Charles, I am so sorry. You have every reason to be angry with me. I…" Bingley cut off Darcy's apology suddenly standing. Darcy looked at him questioningly. He wondered if Charles might actually hit him!

"Please Fitz, don't apologise again. The truth is, you are only partially to blame. I am more to blame than anyone. You offered me your opinion after I asked you for it. That is what friends do is it not? But that did not mean that I had to take it as gospel." Bingley was now pacing back and forth gesturing in all directions with his hands. "I LOST HER!" He yelled before falling back into his seat across from Darcy. "I was the only one who could do so. You did not force me to do anything." Bingley trailed off, his strength leaving him as buried his head in his hands.

"Bingley, please do not torture yourself. Why would you not trust in my advice? The blame is my own."

"But it is not entirely. You were not privy to mine and Miss Bennet's conversations. I did not even try to contradict you, I thought she was so perfect, why would she truly want _me_?"

"Regardless, I should have told you to follow your heart. I should have told you to do what makes you happy! Instead, I made an arrogant assumption and decided that I knew what was best for you. I overstepped and I beg you would forgive me." Darcy said with full sincerity. Only Bingley would try to blame everything on himself!

"But you were right... I am my own man, and I was the only one who could have been sure of her affection for me and mine for her. If it had been the other way around, you would not have let anything, or anyone persuade you otherwise, and I envy you for that."

"My friend, let us make a promise that from now on, we will be honest and challenge one another if we disagree with each other. We have always been more like brothers. Would we truly have such a strong friendship if we did not disagree or argue occasionally?"

Bingley smiled weakly at his friend, "What do I do, Darcy? How can I put this in the past? She is in my every thought and after the way I cast her aside without an explanation, I don't see how she would ever forgive me," said Bingley, rubbing at his eyes, his bottom lip quivering. "I did not fight for her, Darcy," If his friend hadn't been so distraught, he might have made a joke about him seeking his advice so soon. Instead he chose to cease with his friend's torture and give him some hope.

"Ah, well... I might be able to help there."

"You... what?" Bingley asked, confused.

"I have it on good authority that Miss Bennet is on her way to London to stay with her Aunt and Uncle Gardiner as we speak. I will be more than happy to arrange a meeting with you both as I have recently become acquainted with the Gardiner's myself." said Darcy, placing a hand on his friends' shoulder.

"You can do that? When is she to arrive?" said Bingley, somewhat slack jawed and hardly daring to believe what he was hearing.

"But of course, I would be happy to do so." Darcy assured Bingley.

"But what if she does not forgive me? Or perhaps your initial opinion, that she does not hold a strong affection for me, is true." he stood, and began pacing. "In truth, Darcy she is so beautiful, she most assuredly can do far better than me!"

"Charles, stop your fretting! I happen to know that she was saddened by your sudden departure and has still maintained the hope of your returning to Netherfield."

"But Darcy, she is here in London? I have to get dressed this instant and buy her some flowers and - how is it you know so much?" Bingley said pacing restless.

"Charles, try to stop panicking and be calm."

"I am not panicking."

"Well for starters, you are dressed, and she is not yet here..."

Bingley's response was to grin and start laughing; his whole demeanour the complete opposite of what it had been just moments before.

"You are right, but I fear I am far too nervous to sit still. Are you hungry? We have much to discuss, I wish to know everything that has happened since we last saw each other."

"That is a good idea, let us have some food and I will explain everything to you. I am not saying that when you see her, you shall be able to carry on as though nothing had happened. I expect you shall have to do some grovelling, Charles." Darcy said with an arch of his brow.

"Do not fear, I am prepared to do what it takes to win my fair maiden's heart!"

Bingley gave instruction for food to be delivered to them in his study and sat back down. No sooner had his bottom had touched the cushion, he abruptly stood once more, "Drink?" Darcy nodded, doing his best to mask the chuckle that escaped him. Bingley was still worried, but it pleased Darcy to see his happiness already starting to come back.

That evening, Darcy informed his friend on what had happened with Mr Wickham; however, he left out his dealings with Miss Elizabeth coming to see him and his truly tragic proposal. But he did divulge to Charles, that he was developing a fondness for Miss Elizabeth.

"I KNEW IT!" Shouted, Bingley triumphantly.

"All right, settle down," he said a little embarrassed.

"You are always quite reserved, but the attention and the looks you gave her Darcy." he said, levelling him with a look. "Well, I know you are a private man, but I will say that I am happy to see your heart engaged."

"Let us not get carried away, I fear the lady does not welcome my attentions. There was a moment when we crossed paths during this whole Wickham debacle that I thought she was enjoying my company, but then you and I both know that I am not the best judge when it comes to the feelings of the fairer sex!"

"No, you are not," said Bingley, clapping him hard upon the back, the both of them falling about laughing. By the time he had finished, they had managed to get through an entire bottle of Bingley's finest brandy and had hardly touched their meals. He had not intended to drink as much, but it had felt good to spend time with his friend again.

As his carriage pulled away from Bingley's residence, Darcy thought of Bingley, and Miss Bennet's future happiness. He did not doubt that they would reach a happy resolution, he just hoped that one way or another, he might find equal felicity in life. He had always assumed, like his parents, he too, would marry for love, but he was not sure he would define his feelings for Elizabeth as love. There was plenty of passion for sure, but he could not label that either. Darcy knew he would have to push himself to be in her company and actively participate in conversation to ascertain what their relationship was and if there could be happiness borne from it.

He rubbed at his temples, his head beginning to pound. Why was he trying to solve such complex situations with such an addled brain? It had felt so good to get out, though he knew that all he would be good for, for the remainder of the evening, was to go home and straight to bed. The carriage lurched and his stomach roiled... Taking deep breaths and pressing his face to the cool of the carriage window he thought, _I am never drinking again!_


	7. Chapter 7

***This story is copyright protected.**

Elizabeth awoke with a start to the sound of loud voices coming through the floorboards from downstairs. After a moment of confusion, she recognised her mother's voice and that of Jane and her Aunt Gardiner trying to calm her. But what time was it? She looked at the small clock in the room and rushed to get ready as fast as possible. She had managed to oversleep yet again!

After throwing on the first thing to hand, she quickly pinned her hair up and rushed out her room, racing so fast down the stairs that she was surprised that she had not fallen and broken something. Elizabeth followed the voices to the sitting room, shooting past her Aunt as she was leaving and flew straight into Jane's arms.

"Oh Lizzy! I have missed you!" They stayed hugging for a minute or so before Mrs Bennet's voice cut through the moment.

"But of course, you shall marry Mr Wickham, Lydia. And what a wedding you shall have! I have always loved a man in regimentals, you lucky girl." said Mrs Bennet, although her voice sounded flat, most likely, she was exhausted from the journey as well as emotionally exhausted.

"Oh Mama, I am so glad you are here. Everybody has wanted is to put a stop to this wedding, I am glad you are on my side, I hate being in this house."

"Lydia!" Elizabeth and Jane admonished together.

"Be reasonable Lydia and mind your words. Do not forget yourself and be so ungrateful, you are a guest in this house." warned Jane. Elizabeth looked to her eldest sister; she had never heard her so cross.

"None of you will change my mind! Do not waste your breath."

"You father is lying unconscious down the hallway due to your inconsiderate actions, foolish child." said Uncle Gardiner, standing in the doorway. "I am deeply saddened by your words and actions young lady. Well if you wish to marry Mr Wickham, then so you shall. But there is no reason for such appalling behaviour. Had we discussed this as adults, we would have reached the same conclusion, only I would be more certain you are not doing this simply because we have advised you that you should not." Silence descended upon the room before he left them.

"He obviously doesn't understand what it is to be in love," muttered Lydia churlishly.

"Enough Lydia, you will have your wedding, there is no need to be so hurtful." Elizabeth said reaching the end of her tether.

"I would be nice to me if I were you Lizzy, or I shall not let you be my bridesmaid." she said with a tilt of her nose.

"Oh, of course, all of your sisters shall be bridesmaids, silly girl, now enough of all this nonsense, my poor nerves can't take much more." Elizabeth looked to her mother noticing something was amiss. She did not seem to be her usual self. She looked up at Elizabeth then and quickly averted her gaze. Was that embarrassment or even shame she saw in her eyes? Shock ran through Elizabeth, their mother had always doted on Lydia, the most. Jane was her prettiest daughter, Elizabeth was her father's favourite, Kitty was the most biddable, Lydia was her favourite and most like their mother and Mary the most musically talented of her daughters, in Mrs Bennet's opinion.

Just then, Lydia rose, "Lizzy, Jane please do not be upset with me or for me. I know I did not do things the most conventional way, but we are in love and with love we can overcome anything. We acted impulsively but in the moments we have shared alone, I have seen that he is so much more than you know. He is funny and daring, everyone wants to be his friend."

"I do not disagree that you are in love. But you owe your Aunt and Uncle an apology for your attitude and rudeness as a guest in their house, as well as your sisters for your selfish actions." said Mrs Bennet quietly from behind them. All three of her daughters looked at her in shock.

Mrs Bennet still kept her head bowed, but Elizabeth could sense her growing despair as she sat wringing her handkerchief in her hands. Lydia turned quickly and knelt on the floor before Mrs Bennet taking her hands in hers.

"But Mama, you were so happy with me a moment ago and…" Mrs Bennet gave Lydia a look that stopped her short.

"My dear, I am happy that you are marrying the man you love, and you say cares for you just as deeply, but I shall never forgive you for the risk you have taken. My poor Mr Bennet is lying unconscious and if he dies, your Mr Wickham will not be able to support us as an officer, will he? And, we shall be removed from Longbourn and left with nothing." She sobbed into her handkerchief, sniffling loudly.

"Mama, I - "

"No Lydia, I shall not listen to any more excuses! I have said my piece and now we shall continue and be excited with the wedding preparations as it should be. I love you unconditionally my daughter, and I will give you a wonderful wedding." She said placing her hand on her daughter's cheek and wiping the tears. Elizabeth and Jane looked at each other and went to sit on either side of their mother in an effort to comfort her as she began to sob. A few minutes later, when she had regained control of her emotions Mrs Bennet spoke once more.

"Jane, I should like to go and see your father. Lizzy, will you please fetch my salts from my bag, I believe it has been taken up to my room already," Elizabeth nodded watching her mother, Jane and Lydia leave the room.

She rose and leaving the room but had only made it part of the way up the stairs, when she heard a loud commotion. She turned back to see Jane at the bottom of the staircase, breathless.

"Papa is awake!" said Jane, before running back to Mr Bennet's room.

Elizabeth collapsed on the stairs completely overwhelmed. She decided it would be best to give her mother and sister's some time with him before she went to see him. After a short while, she peered around the door to Mr Bennet's room and found him sitting up and telling everyone to stop fussing over him. Including Kitty and Mary! Elizabeth had not even thought to ask after them, rushing over to them giving both a long hug before turning her attention to her Papa.

"Oh Papa," Elizabeth said, her eyes brimming with tears as she moved to his bedside. Upon seeing his favourite daughter Mr Bennett opened his arms to her. Elizabeth needed no further encouragement and embraced him, tears silently streaming down her face whilst he gently stroked her hair whispering reassurances to her.

"Come now dearest, no more of this. We have much to be happy about after all!" said Mr Bennet after a few minutes.

"That we do Papa, do not worry these are happy tears to see that you are awake at last!" Elizabeth looked around only to discover that they had been left alone for their reunion.

"I know, I am sorry to have worried everyone so." He said, looking troubled.

"To tell you the truth, I wish I had thought of your methods first." she teased, in order to lift her father's spirits.

He chuckled, "I believe it to be one of my best strategies to gain some solitude yet." he said with a waggle of his bushy brows, although the humour did not quite reach his eyes.

"Indeed, I can just see it now. Every time you were left alone, you were up choosing a new book and dancing a jig!" they both laughed this time, wiping the tears of mirth from their eyes until they finally fell into a companionable silence.

"I can always rely on you, my sweet child, to cheer me up." He said gently as he became sombre once more.

"Papa, is something amiss?" she said full of concern.

"I fear I have been more preoccupied with my own solitude and have taken for granted that we live in a small part of the world where nothing of great excitement or importance takes place, I have been an inadequate father. Can you forgive me Lizzy? I fear that you and your sisters will now have to bear the shame of Lydia's actions." Her father said his voice cracking as he found it difficult to continue.

"No Papa, you mustn't do that. You are an excellent father!"

"No, no, Lizzy, I am not. You warned me what might happen should Lydia go to Brighton, and I did not heed your warning. I chose the easier option for the sake of some quiet. I am to blame; it is plain for anyone to see."

"Papa, you are too severe upon yourself. Lydia is far too stubborn and would have done something like this whether she had been allowed to go to Brighton or not."

"My dear, you are taking pity on your poor Papa, but your kindness is misplaced, when surely I have earned your censure on this occasion."

"You are not wrong; you do merit censure, but you only deserve a small portion of the blame. Had not Mr Darcy treated Mr Wickham callously and left him with nothing, then maybe he would not have gone about this in such a way. I believe, Mr Darcy is too high handed and cruel to those he deems beneath him and even those he calls _friends._ I still hold, that he is the true villain in all this as he cast the first stone."

"Come now, Lizzy! We all know Mr Darcy to be a proud and imposing fellow. I will agree he is not the easiest to get to know given that he is not the type of man to carry on long conversations with; well, anyone. His situation in life has meant he is used to things going his way, but this is not reason enough to condemn the man, is it? I for one feel as though I have misjudged Mr Darcy. Forgetting all that he has done to assist us with Lydia and Wickham, he is a highly intelligent and witty fellow. From what I have heard about him and this situation from your Uncle Gardiner we are greatly indebted to the man." said her father.

"Forgive me Papa, but I cannot help but wonder if Mr Wickham might have been a different sort of man if he had been granted that which was left to him in his godfather's will." Elizabeth looked away biting her lower lip. She felt so conflicted by Mr Darcy, there were so many sides to his personality. Elizabeth had experienced kindness from him that made the version of his character harder to believe but for some reason it was far easier to dislike the man. "I understand everything you have said, but if I am right, then surely, he was just correcting that which he is responsible for and conveniently playing the hero!"

"My dear, please do not upset yourself. I have always loved your loyalty towards your family and friends but do not let that blind you to other possibilities. I know not what to believe, and I doubt that we shall ever know the truth of the matter. I am sure Mr Darcy heard of the gossip surrounding him and Wickham in Hertfordshire, and he hadn't felt the need to acknowledge them-"

"Exactly, Papa! Surely that proves that he is the guilty party?"

"It proves no such thing. It could equally speak of his innocence! Besides, a man who complains of his misfortunes in the presence of ladies after only being in their company no more than an hour or so, does not inspire a great deal of respect. Such a contradicting man he was, he claimed to _not_ want to speak badly about his late godfather's family and yet that is all he ever did. To speak plainly, my dear, he came across to me as quite obsessed with Mr Darcy. I believe in this one instance we shall be of different minds on this matter. But, regardless of his character, I will be forever grateful to him for acting as he did when I could not." said Mr Bennet. His eyes glazing slightly as he became lost in his thoughts.

"You are looking fatigued, Papa; I shall leave you now to rest." she said, kissing his forehead. "I shall come by later to sit with you." Mr Bennet merely nodded his agreement, but did not say anything too preoccupied with his own thoughts.

* * *

The next day, the family dynamic was much as it ever was before, with everyone bickering as they would, were they back home at Longbourn. Elizabeth sighed with contentment as she sat at the vanity table late in the afternoon, having her hair fixed for the gathering they were to attend for Lydia and Wickham to be introduced to society before their wedding. They had acquired a special license and were due to be married in three days, unless, any 'complications' from their elopement arise.

As she watched her Aunt Gardiner's maid adorn her hair with her favourite pearl hair pins. You could not tell they were made from paste, and they always cast such a lovely contrast against her dark hair. As she sat watching the maid work, Elizabeth could feel nerves fluttering within her stomach. She could not rid herself of the unsettling feeling, that everything was not as it should be...

"Did I hurt you, Miss Elizabeth?"

Startled from her reverie, Elizabeth realised she had been watching the maid in the reflection of the looking glass with a stern frown.

"No! Forgive me, I was just thinking, please continue." She said with a smile of encourage that the maid returned warmly. Elizabeth could not put her finger upon what in her conversation with her father had disturbed her so. She had spent more enjoyable times in Mr Wickham's company than she had Mr Darcy's... he could not be such a good actor as that, all his looks had been genuine. Though she considered Mr Wickham a handsome man, Elizabeth had truly not felt anything more than friendship towards him, and he had never made his affection for her sister a secret, although Elizabeth had thought it no more than a flirtation.

Perhaps, even though she did not return Wickham's attentions in that way, she had been fanciful at the time in thinking his looks towards her were something more...

"There you are, all done Miss Elizabeth. Do you need my assistance with anything else?" asked the maid.

"I thank you, my hair looks lovely. Please do go and see if you can assist the bride-to-be. This night is to be for Lydia, and I wish it to be wonderful for her." She said smiling happily.

Elizabeth paused to check her reflection, feeling happy with her appearance. She was excited to have a pleasant evening, and she vowed she would not entertain any thoughts of Mr Darcy on this night! As they were due to leave soon, Elizabeth went to visit with her father.

True to her vow, Elizabeth passed the evening in pleasant company with a smile upon her lips. She had worried they might be little overdressed, for what had been described to her as a small party. But, her Aunt Gardiner had been correct, in that there were not many occasions where society in London did not dress in their finest. She had been a little saddened that Charlotte were not here, they always had such fun gossiping at parties. This was not a party with the upper echelons, but it was a party hosted by a good client of her Uncle Gardiner. Though they did not know many of those in attendance, there were a few faces she recognised from visiting her relatives in London over the years. Mr Wickham met them at the venue and had brought Captain Denny, as well as Colonel Forster and his wife.

Elizabeth had watched Wickham and Lydia carefully this evening, and she had never seen her sister happier, but there was still something Elizabeth couldn't quite put her finger on in Wickham's expressions and gestures. She couldn't decide if it was the doubt planted by her father of his character or something more in her instincts... Elizabeth had just been about to go in search of Jane, when she looked around at the sound of her name being called.

"Lizzy, Lizzy, there you are! I have been looking for you. Would you accompany me out onto the balcony?" said Lydia, after reaching her side.

"Of course, dearest, is everything all right?" Said Elizabeth full of concern.

"Of course! I just have something I would like to discuss with you," Her younger sister explained, her cheeks flushed with happiness and her exertions from the last dance.

When they had made their way out onto the balcony, facing out onto the gardens, Lydia took a moment to ensure they were alone and closed the doors. She then marched up to Elizabeth and hugged her. Caught off guard, it took Elizabeth a second before she could respond and hug her youngest sister back.

"Oh Lizzy, I hope you are not still cross with me? I never thought you really liked Wickham that much and if I had thought you really liked him I would not have - that is I wouldn't take someone from you if you liked them - I, um," Elizabeth pulled away from her embrace to hold her at arm's length assessing her in the light that was coming from the room they had just vacated.

"Oh, Lydia, do not be silly I am not upset! Far from it," She said, smiling at her sister genuinely, "I have seen you both together tonight and the happiness in you is clear for all to witness."

"But Lizzy, you are not dancing, and you do so love to dance! I feel as though you are cross with me still. I cannot regret what I did completely as I truly have never been happier, but it hurts when I think of all the trouble I have caused everyone. If I had ever compromised any of my sister's reputations, I would never have been able to forgive myself. You have to believe me; I would never have done it if I had thought it through properly. I know I am a selfish being, but I love my family more than anything -" Elizabeth muffled her sisters last words as she hugged her again tightly.

"No more of this! It is forgotten, I am happy for you and nothing more. I am not dancing because it has been nice to stand back and enjoy this night." She said after giving her little sister a soft kiss on the cheek. "Come, let us go back inside and I shall find a partner to join you if there is another dance to be had."

"What about Denny?" Lydia giggled.

Elizabeth had been about to respond when they heard voices below floating up to where they stood on the balcony.

"You have escaped then? I never thought I would see you marrying an impoverished child, Wickham!"

At the mention of Mr Wickham, both ladies moved closer to the ledge of the balcony. They edged closer recognising the two men to be Wickham and Denny.

"Shut it, Denny!" they heard Wickham sneer.

"Oh, come now, you have to admit it is funny. You talked incessantly of how you would use your irresistible charm to catch some heiress and instead you get Lydia Bennet!" He said laughing loudly. Wickham said nothing, he just took a swig of his drink.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Snapped Wickham.

"Does this mean Miss Elizabeth is free for me to have some fun with?"

"If you think you can manage it! I thought your fancy ran more towards Miss Jane Bennet?"

"She is far too sensible and probably too frigid to bother wasting my energy on. I had always fancied dallying with Miss Lydia myself. I cannot imagine there is much she would say no to is there?"

"No, there is not," Said, Wickham snickering as Denny clapped him on the back.

"As you have not called me out for the slur on your soon to be wife's honour, does that mean you would lend her out to me once married?"

"For the right price." he drawled. "If I am to be leg shackled, then I intend to make some monetary gain from her." Lydia gasped and Elizabeth's hand covered her mouth in shock. She could not believe what they were hearing. She wanted to move away from the balcony and not hear anymore, but she couldn't step away.

"I thought you said you were getting money from her Uncle Gardiner and that Darcy fellow?"

"Yes, well, Darcy has given me plenty of hoops to jump through, and I am not even certain it is worth it! He is going to make it difficult for us to enjoy our marriage. He had not made it a secret that he would have preferred for this marriage not to happen. Darcy has made it so that I will not see a penny until we are married. Bastard!"

"Well, then he should have made it more enticing for you to jilt the chit!"

"Why would he, he lives to make me suffer and now he thinks he has me completely under his thumb." he snarled. "At least, I can bend the annoying creature to my will... I have noticed Miss Elizabeth staring at me this evening and something seems off."

"She is probably wanting you to warm her bed. I say why not? While I enjoy your wife, you can enjoy her sister." they both laughed and shook hands as though a deal had been struck.

"This is all Darcy's fault, why did he have to get involved," he whined. "It is because of him I am no better off than a street beggar! If I had been given what was promised to me, none of this would be happening. I deserve the Darcy name more than he!" Said, Wickham his voice rising in anger.

"I know, friend, I know, but unfortunately that is the way of the world. The least deserving of men always have the wealth and wield the most power. Come, your drink is empty, and it is still early. What say you to staying here until the drink is gone and then finishing our evening with a few buxom wenches from that pleasure house you spoke of earlier?"

Both men disappeared inside snickering and making lewd gestures in front of their chests. Both women remained frozen, unable to digest all that they had heard and breathing heavily. Lydia fell to the floor in a heap, loud sobs wracking her body. Elizabeth, still unable to move stood looking down upon her young sister, whose head was bowed as she cried in shock. Elizabeth's vision blurred as tears fell from her unblinking eyes.

Then, Lydia was clutching at the hem of Elizabeth's dress and looking up at her desperately, "I cannot marry him Lizzy, I will not!" she sobbed "He is a heartless MONSTER! Please Lizzy, you must help me, I do not wish to marry him! Please, please, please..." she broke off crying once more, her sobs turning into gasps as she started to panic.

Elizabeth was next to her on the floor in a flash, "Please Lydia, try to calm yourself."

Her sister's wide eyes held hers, "I cannot breathe!" She gasped, reaching to clutch at her sister.

"Yes, you can!" Elizabeth assured her, "Just take deep breaths, you do not have to do anything you do not wish to do. Lydia, hear me, you are safe, you are not married to him. We will support whatever you want!" Elizabeth let her words sink in as her sister's breathing began to even out. She stilled, leaning her head upon Elizabeth's shoulder and Elizabeth rested her head atop hers while they sat calming each other, when the balcony doors swung open.

Elizabeth looked up to see Jane, accompanied by her Aunt and Uncle Gardiner, step out onto the balcony.

"There you are we have been looking everywhere for you both. Is everything all right? Lizzy?" their Aunt Gardiner questioned coming towards them. They rose to their feet, Elizabeth supporting Lydia. She opened her mouth to speak, but her voice caught in her throat at the sight of Mr Wickham behind her Uncle Gardiner, smiling jovially. His smile dropped when he saw her, and Lydia's expressions and confusion worried his features. He made to move forwards, but Elizabeth stopped him by tilting her head towards the gardens below, following her gesture realisation hit him hard. Wickham's jaw dropped, and he paled. He knew then, they had heard everything.

"Lizzy, Lydia," Said Jane, looking concerned at Lydia. "Did you faint dearest?" When Lydia failed to speak, she turned back to Elizabeth. "Lizzy?!" She said in a slight panic her eyes searching Elizabeth's.

"Elizabeth, tell me, what is the matter this instant; you are worrying us." Aunt Gardiner demanded agitated.

"I," Elizabeth began at the same time as Lydia.

"The wedding is off." Lydia said, cutting Elizabeth's answer short and walking over to her Uncle Gardiner, where he stood beside Mr Wickham. She did not acknowledge Mr Wickham as she asked her uncle to take them home. Wickham moved to reach for Lydia, but she flinched away from him, stepping backwards. She levelled him with a look of disgust, before cutting her eyes at him. As Lydia was walking back towards the room, she paused on the threshold and turned her head but did not look at Wickham.

"I release you from our engagement. Do not ever come near my sisters or myself again. I never want to see or hear from you ever again!" And with her head held high, she walked back inside.

* * *

It was later in the evening than intended, before Darcy and Georgiana returned home after taking dinner with his relatives, the Matlocks. He glanced down to his pocket watch, the time was almost midnight. He had agreed to meet with Richard at their club after dropping Georgie home, but he did not feel inclined to go now that he was here. He continued looking down at his watch, which now served as constant reminder of his time alone with Elizabeth in his study. Only a fool would look back on that morning with a fond memory, clearly he was one, for he cherished those few minutes spent in such close proximity to her tending to her nose. _My God I need to get a hold of myself!_ thought Darcy harshly. Looking up noticed Jarvis had been speaking to him and gesturing towards his study.

He nodded and made for his study, he had probably received another letter from Wickham in application to revise their agreement and give him more money. Imbecile! With a small groan he remembered that he had better finish the letter to Lady Catherine he had been putting off and he would send an express note to Richard to say he would not be attending White's tonight.

He knew that if he didn't respond to Aunt Catherine soon, it would result in her condescending to travel to London in her Barouche! He rolled his eyes, she never had been very practical. Just because one has a Barouche does not mean one should use it always, at least not for long distances as the open roof was hardly suitable for the journey to London. Although knowing his Aunt Catherine, she would make the servants bring it and freeze to death just in case she _might_ decide to use it during her stay. Now, how to answer her incredibly rude and intrusive letter on the positives to marriage to his cousin Anne down to her physical attributes, honestly the woman had no limits!

When would she understand that he and her daughter, Anne, had no desire to marry? His Aunt would most certainly be shocked to learn that Anne was not so meek and submissive as she thought her to be. It suited her for now to behave thus, but Anne had secrets of her own…

With a sigh Darcy entered his study shrugging out of his dark green coat and flinging it over the first chair he came to. He made his way over to the window behind his desk, reaching for the latch on the window, a movement in the corner of his eye startled him.

His body tensed prepared for a fight, when he swung around to find Elizabeth standing in the centre of the room. He blinked several times to be sure she was really there before allowing his body to relax. God she was beautiful! Her rich chestnut tresses were elegantly tumbled up high upon her head. He wondered how soft it would feel, his fingers itching at the thought. She wore a simple white muslin gown with lace on the short cuffs of the sleeves and white silk gloves. Darcy straightened slowly as he assessed the lady's countenance. If it were anyone else, he would have thought she were here to confess her admiration of him, but this was Miss Elizabeth Bennet, and unless he was mistaken, he could see that there was anger glittering in the depths of her dark eyes.

"Miss Bennet, is everything all right?" he asked, keeping his tone as neutral as possible.


End file.
